


Claimed By The Snapes

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Mystery Twins, Polyandry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 36,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Set three years after the second wizarding war...After becoming a war heroine of the second wizarding war, Hermione Granger remains blessedly single, and free, despite offers from nearly every wizard in the wizarding world to court and marry her. But she has chosen to return to Hogwarts to replace Minerva McGonagall as the new Transfiguration teacher. Already, she has to work alongside her secret childhood crush Severus Snape as the Potions teacher. But as the new school year arrives, there is a new vacancy for the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts job, and it goes to a wizard Severus Snape never in his life ever expected to meet in his life: his long lost twin brother Julian, who was adopted out to another wizarding family when the brothers were born, because their parents could not afford two children. What will this mean for Severus? What will it mean for Hermione herself? Read on, and find out, folks!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Eileen

The fluorescent lights above the operating table where the dour faced witch struggled and writhed on the table flickered on, and off with annoying regularity. This was not St Mungos, where a pregnant witch, no matter how poor, could be given the best of care. No, this was a poor welfare clinic on a bad side of muggle London, and the fetid quality of the hospital room in which the black haired witch struggled to give birth reflected it. The tiles were were a dark, Slytherin green, but filthy, the room stank of neglect, and moth balls. The only thing clean were the crisp white lap coats, and uniforms of the Nurses, and Doctors who were laboring just as intensely as the pregnant woman on the hospital bed.

Eileen screamed in agonizing pain. A doctor got in between her legs as more blood poured out from between her legs. "Mrs. Snape, I need you to push now!" The doctor ordered.

Eileen did, and a quiet, almost silent baby boy was born. The witch relaxed slightly as the placenta, and the rest of her baby was delivered. The Nurses tried to bring him as is, but she nearly growled, "Take it and wash it up before I touch it. Now!"

The Nurses fled in terror of the black eyed young woman on the operating table. The Doctor checked his patient again, and he poked his head up from between her legs. "You've got another baby in here."

Eileen's eyes went wide. "Whaat?! Impossible. You told me by the way I was carrying that I was having just a boy. What is this nonsense?"

"No nonsense, Mrs Snape," The Doctor tried to reassure his patient, but she wasn't falling for any of that tripe. "Ah. The head is about to crown now. Get ready to push in three...two...one...Push now!"

Eileen pushed with all of her might, and a squalling, screaming baby came out of her. She was checked, and cleaned up after delivering this second placenta. Two babies were brought to her, two boys. She knew that Tobias, if he had stuck around, that was, would not be pleased having three mouths to feed, rather than just himself.

They were both dark haired, and dark eyed just like her. But they were both like night and day in their personalities. One was quiet, and subdued, the other was fussing for her breast. She took turns feeding them both until her breasts could lactate no more. Two hours went by, four. On the fifth hour, a Constable was shown into her room, and the straggly haired muggle that was Tobias Snape entered the room, stinking of booze and cigarettes.

"Two more mouths t' feed, eh?" He drawled. "Well, good thing they're boys. I wouldn't want no sissy girls in m' house."

"Tobias, these are our sons, Severus, and Julian," Eileen said, trying to hide the pride in her voice. "Aren't they lovely?"

He spit on the floor, and looked over each infant son. "Yeah, if you call two pound suckin' vampires lovely, then go right ahead, Eileeny."

"Ma'am, we've got to put him in the drunk tank now," The Constable announced. "He has a DUI that we need to process him for down at the Yard. Do you need us to stay with you?"

She looked up at the beefy, bald officer with complete disgust. _He can rot in a ditch for all I care, officer. Take him out of my life._ But she couldn't do that to the man, rapist though he was. "No, thank you, officer. Please make sure that my husband gets properly sobered up. He is a father twice over today, after all."

The Constable tipped his hat to her. "Yes, ma'am. I'll see it done."

The Constable led Tobias Snape out of that hospital room, and if she knew the future, she would have told the man to throw her husband in jail, and throw away the key. But as it was, she could do nothing, it would be his word against hers, after all.

She played with her sons for a bit, before dozing off. It would be a long, long recovery, and one she would never completely recover from, or so she was told later on by the doctors. But in the meantime, she rested, and recovered her strength, because even in her weakened state, she knew full well that she would need it more than she knew in the long run...


	2. Chapter 2

Eileen

Two Weeks Later...

The meetings with potential adoptive parents was relentless, and tiring to the dour witch's mind. She wished that she could give up both of her babies to protect them from Tobias, but no, she could not do that, she needed one of them with her. But which one would be adopted out? That was the real question wasn't it?

Mr and Mrs Andrews, of Salem Massachusetts. They were the last couple to apply, and Eileen awaited them with a growing sense of anticipation. Luckily, they were as raven haired as herself.

"Hi, my name is Sheri," The woman introduced herself. "This is Mark, my husband."

Eileen scanned both of their minds. Muggleborns, both of them, but at least, either one of her son's magical prowess wouldn't freak them out. The perky wife couldn't have any kids of her own, because Mark had a vasectomy before they married. Oh, joy. She ended the scan, and shook both of their hands.

"My name is Eileen Snape," Eileen introduced. The skinny, pimply faced social worker sat beside her, while the prospective couple sat across from them.

"My sons are magical," Eileen explained. "And my husband is...for lack of a better word, not equipped to handle more than one child. He is a muggle, or he would be in St Mungos with us."

"What are their names?" The husband asked in a no nonsense tone of voice Eileen liked immediately.

"Severus and Julian."  
"Pretentious names."  
"You can rename either one."  
"Indeed. We will."

Mrs Andrews perked up when she asked. "May we see them?"

"Of course," The social worker said. "Follow us."

Eileen followed the couple to the nursery, and she watched as Severus repelled them with a dash of magic in his annoyance at being touched. But Julian was different, he was the more emotionally effusive boy. The look of joy on Mrs Andrews' face when she picked up, and held Julian tore the dour witch's heart to shreds.

She realized that she wanted to keep both of her sons in her life. In a perfect world, that that would be the case. But no, her emotionally distant son, Severus, would remain with her. Severus, who was already so much more like a Prince, and a Slytherin that she did not believe that she could stomach having a more...normal? Was that the word? child around underfoot. No, one son had to go, and it had to be Julian.

They went back to the meeting room, and Sheri Andrews decided to set her heart on Julian as her new adopted son. They signed the paperwork, and Eileen spent what time she could with both of her son's. Both of her twin boys played together in their shared playpen: making the wooden letter boxes and other plush toys levitate, sometimes change colors. As different as night and day her children were, they had a deep, lasting bond between them. She just prayed that in time they would find their way back to one another.

On the last day, Eileen cuddled her soon-to-be separated son to her chest, and she said, "Julian, dear. I pray that you find your brother Severus one day. I pray that you find each other, and reunite. Forgive me for separating you two like this, but your father is insane, and I won't subject both of you to his madness. I love you, Julian."

Another social worker came in, and said, "Mrs Snape. The Andrews's are here for _their_ baby. Please say your goodbyes now."

 _Easy for you to say, you aren't giving up part of your flesh and blood, you hateful bitch._ "Yes, just a moment," Eileen said, with a calm she did not feel.

Severus cried, and would not stop crying long after his younger twin brother was carried out of the nursery. Eileen schooled her emotions behind her stoic expression, and she meekly handed off her son to the perky, effusive Sheri Andrews.

Mark Andrews stayed behind, and he said, "I am very sorry that you have to give up your son in this way, Mrs Snape. But I can assure that he will receive the best of care in the States with me and Sheri. I changed my mind about the name, it kind of suits him."

Eileen nodded. "Thank you. It is a great grandfather of mine's name. I can't remember if it is on my maternal or paternal side to be honest. Can you give this letter to him, and pensieve vial to him when he is old enough? He deserves to know of his Prince heritage from me."

At the mention of the word Prince, his eyes went as round as saucers. "Of--Of course, Lady Prince. Your family supported Grindlewald did they not?"

Eileen hated that black stain on her family name. "Yes," She ground out. "Yes, we did, Mr Andrews. Just please take care of my son, and when he is ready, please tell Julian that his mother loved him very much."

"I will," The man promised.

Eileen said her final goodbyes to her son Julian Snape, and the last she saw of him was a little bundled baby who was asleep. She kissed her son's velvety soft forehead, and it was only when she returned to her son Severus in the nursery that the dour, stoic witch finally gave vent to her inner anguish, but having one son with her was better than none, and she would make the most of it. After all, it was her cross to bear, and she would bear it gladly.

When she was released from the hospital, Tobias never questioned the dour pureblood witch about the loss of their other son. No, she lied to her husband, and said that she had lost the other one in a freakish childbed fever that overtook her. He believed her, and life went on in their marriage, and life. But things did not turn truly hellish for the Snape family until the factory closed down, and work became scarce. He took it out on his family, and in the meantime, another Snape boy lived his life in America, blissfully unaware of his twin brother living in hell on earth, even during his school years at Hogwarts...


	3. Chapter 3

Severus

The seventeen year old dour faced wizard sat in the Gringotts bank offices stunned into abject silence after looking over the pensieve vial he was given. A twin brother! Why on Earth didn't his mother tell him about Julian? Was it dad? He thought that the more likely scenario, or maybe his mother felt pressure from her family the Princes, to give up Julian.

 _No, no, it has to be that abusive bastard's fault._ _No wonder she carried around such sadness in her life. Giving up her son could not have been an easy decision to make,_ the teen wizard reasoned. The wizard lawyer sat across the desk from him, and asked, "Do you wish to find your brother?"

"Yes, but I don't want to bother him," Severus decided. "He no doubt wouldn't want some weird guy poking his head into his life where it's not wanted. I know that I would hate it in his shoes."

The lawyer nodded, feigning understanding. "Understood. Well, as I understand it, your brother lives in America, and is about to graduate with honors from Ilivermorny."

"At least he's brainy."

"I think he graduated with honors despite himself," The lawyer quipped. "He is, what they call a sort of wild child. He was into art club, drama club, and witches, but it was the witches that gave him the detentions, and loss of House points."

"Was he a bully?"  
"Not from the school records, no."  
"Thank Merlin."

He felt some relief that his brother wasn't some stupid bully like that stupid Marauder gang in his own school years. Was being a skirt chaser worse? He wouldn't know. He tried to date first Lily Evans, and very briefly Narcissa Black. But they had to break up because Cissa's father didn't want his daughter consorting with a halfblood, and he all but foisted Lucius Malfoy on her last year. Oh well, so much for love.

"What was his school House?"  
"Horned Serpent."  
"Is that like Slytherin?"

"No, more like Ravenclaw, although Slytherin qualities are encouraged," The lawyer informed him. "Would you like a picture of him?"

"I'm certain I just have to look in a mirror, sir," Severus interjected, his annoyance rising. "We can't look that different, we're identical twins."

The lawyer frowned. "Yes, quite right. Well, here are your Prince family holdings. He has his own, naturally, although your family does have properties in the States as well, and holdings there as well. You should be pleased that you are wealthier than some of Britain's wealthiest wizarding families."

Severus wanted to roll his eyes at the acquisitive gleam in the man's eyes. "Yes, I am. Mr Whatever the fuck your name is, I have forgotten."

He signed his name to the necessary documents, and the lawyer said, "I hope you find him, Mr Snape."

"Oh, I'm sure that I will."

Severus concluded his business, and never let on that he just became a very wealthy wizard for seventeen. Of course, he always lived well below his means, and had no interest in material things, at least in terms of living ostentatiously.

He had no time to spend any of his inherited financial gains, because in a very short order, he joined the deatheaters, and later spied for both Voldemort, and the Order of the Phoenix. He long since gave up his brief ambitions of finding his twin brother. But he knew that if his brother were anything like him, they would reunite in time. It was just a matter of time, after all, and he would be there in the end to welcome his twin home...

🎭🎭🎭

Julian

In another office, over three thousand miles away in New York City's main MACUSA office, or American Ministry of Magic, a young teenage wizard sat impatiently in the waiting room. He was dressed in a white button down dress shirt, black vest, and he had his school black trench coat on as well, giving the teen wizard a loner look. He had long black hair that fell to his shoulder blades, parted in the middle. If he had a guitar case, he would have looked like a traveling musician.

A cute little Asian witch with a bobbed hair cut popped her head out of the family records office, and called out from her clipboard. "Julian Andrews?"

He stood up, and approached the petite witch. "In the flesh."

She nodded her head, adjusting her black cat's eye glasses, and said politely, "Follow me, Mr Andrews."

He got a nice view of her ass, which was a little large for his taste. Shame, she had a cute face. She led him down four doors, and stopped at an office door labeled Jaclyn Smith, Family Tree Record Keeper. He went in, and a rather big, toady faced black woman sat behind the desk with a buzz cut for a hair style. If she wasn't a dyke he would be genuinely shocked.

She looked up from her hefty desktop computer, and eyed him with clear disdain. She saw the nose ring, the three earrings in each ear, and silver rings on every finger, and viewed him as a slacker, a ne'er do well. Her thoughts proclaimed him as such, but he quickly shielded them behind his Occlumency shields out of habit.

"Do sit down before you fall down, Mr Andrews," Miss Smith ordered in a brusque voice. _Yes, Commander Strap On. I've got the astra glide on hand if you need me to slide that butt plug further into your lard ass._

He sat down, crossing his left foot casually over his right knee. She got up, and her long Amazon claws picked out his file. She slammed it down on to her well organized desk. She thumbed through it, doing that finger licking quirk he always hated with each piece of paper sorted through.

"Ah, yes, here it is," She finally said. "You were born on January 9, 1960, is that correct, Mr Andrews?"

"Yes. How is this relevant?"  
"Are you aware you are adopted?"

"Yes. My parents told me when I was nine just before my dad split for a no maj stripper in Vegas. What's the point?"

"The Prince family tapestry, of which MACUSA has a copy of in the vaults, has long since been aware that you have a twin brother in wizarding England. Since you have just now come of age, and are entitled to your family's considerable financial holdings here, you are also now entitled to this information."

A brother! Oh, wow. The teen wizard was stunned into silence for a moment before clearing his throat. "Wh--What is he like, my brother?"

Miss Smith got out another file, and put it before him. The file said:

Name: Severus Tobias Snape

Mother: Eileen Rachel Prince

Recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School House Slytherin. Received Outstandings in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, D.A.D.A, and Ancient Runes. Received Exceeds Expectations in Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures. Received Trolls in Divination and Flying. He is long suspected to be a devoted follower of He Who Must Not Be Named. He is an extremely lethal duelist, and potion maker, do not approach under any circumstances.

"He seems very intense," Julian remarked, handing the file back to the record keeper. "Can I have a photograph of him, though?"

"Of course."

She unclipped a black and white photograph of a tall, black haired wizard with black eyes that pierced through someone rather than looked at them. He looked to be almost daring the photographer to look away when he or she took the picture. He had shoulder length hair that framed his dour face, his same nose, and while he was still thin like his brother, he was in shape as well.

He pocketed the photograph, and asked, "Is there anything else before I go?"

"Yes, your mother left you a pensieve vial for you to see alone," Miss Smith said, and summoned it with her wand. He pocketed that as well, and signed for it.

"Anything else?"

"None, save your last minute business dealings with Gringotts bank in Times Square," Miss Smith said.

"Great. Thanks, or whatever."

"Indeed. Do leave my office," The woman practically barked.

Julian left, still stunned and amazed that he had a brother, and while they lived across the Atlantic, their school scores matched up perfectly. He concluded his business in wizarding Times Square easily enough at the Gringotts branch there, and a resolve to track down his twin brother was etched firmly in his mind. But little did he know that the wizarding war would turn him into an auror before it was all said and done...


	4. Chapter 4

Julian

As soon as he arrived back at his home in Salem, he went to his bedroom without explaining things to his mom what was going on. But he would be questioning her thoroughly, no doubt about that. He threw off his trench coat on his bed, and took out his pensieve. Thank Merlin, he was able to do magic out of school at last, he had been waiting forever for The Trace to come off of him in order to even try prying answers out of his mom of his early childhood.

He held the vial in his right hand, and debated at the last moment to just toss the memories in the trash can. He was seventeen, loaded because of his share in the Prince family wealth. What need did he have to listen to a witch who never bothered to raise him all of his life?

 _Hang on now, give the witch a chance, maybe she had a damned good reason to give you up. Cut the chick some slack why don't you?_ He reminded himself sharply.

"Here goes nothing," He murmured aloud, and poured the contents of the vial into the pensieve, and stirred them with his sleek black wand before sticking his head in. He dove in, head over heels, and arrived on the doorstep of a nasty ghetto neighborhood in England.

He heard shouting inside, a lot of swearing, and Julian went to the sound. He tucked his wand away up his right sleeve, knowing magic was useless, since he was in his birth mother's memories. He followed the sound, and saw a very straggly haired man with Rasputin-like dark brown hair beating a dour faced witch in a colorless house dress.

A black haired boy cowered in a corner near the pantry, his clothes clearly hand me downs from some place like the Salvation Army, or whatever the Brits called the thrift store.

"...You think it's funny, burnin' m' eggs, bitch?! D'ya?! D'ya??" His father demanded, each slap of his belt echoing loud in the dismal kitchen.

"N-No. Please Tobias...Not in front of Severus," She tried to plead. "Please, he doesn't need to see us fighting."

His father's blood shot eyes looked on Severus and he cackled. "Yeah, well, let's give th' boy a show. Show em' what bein' a man is all about!"

Julian wanted to stop his father, but he knew that he could do nothing as Tobias Snape roughly lifted up the back of his wife's dress, and forced her to bend over the kitchen table. His father forced her legs apart, and ripped her panties off as he stroked himself to readiness, and proceeded to rape her right in front of Severus.

But Severus was not there. Julian watched as Severus stealthily sneaked away, and found a cricket bat somewhere. The skinny wizard boy crept up on his father as he was rutting in and out of his wife as she pleaded with him to stop. He raised the cricket bat, and with a strength, surprising in such a young boy, he brought it right against his father's back. SMACK! The sound reverberated through the kitchen.

Tobias Snape howled with pain, but he did not go down. He remained standing, and Julian did not want to see more, but he watched as his father beat his twin brother to a bloody pulp. Eileen Snape pulled her husband off of their son, but she got backhanded for her trouble, and the memory went dark for a moment.

The memory cleared up, and then he was in the sitting room of a fine Victorian drawing room. Eileen Snape was dressed in a fine emerald green gown, her black hair sleek and clean. She had a dour, pale face, but she was quite striking, if not overtly beautiful, and she was his current age now: seventeen.

"Hello, Julian," She greeted, smiling. "Please sit. Mimsy, tea for two, please."

An elegantly dressed house elf popped in, and said, "Yes, Mistress. Does Master Julian require anything else of Mimsy?"

He felt a bit put on the spot, but he shook his head. "No, that's okay. Just the usual tea thing you Brits serve."

He sat across from this refined version of his mother, and looked about the room. Doilies were everywhere in abundance, but the room was a bit too femmy for his taste, although it suited the witch sitting across from him, quite nicely.

His mother caught his expression, and laughed, "Oh, you hate the room too? I thought as much. Severus does as well, although he has a Prince's love of some finery. This was my mother Eleanor's room, and not one I cared for either, because it was the room she disciplined me sharply with her tongue. Your grandfather, well...let's just say that he had a deft hand with the belt, and cane."

He drank his tea, and found it delicious. "Why didn't you leave that no maj..sorry, muggle. Why didn't you leave him if it was so bad?" He asked, understanding why she gave him to the Andrews family at last.

His mother sighed sadly. "Your father did not want either of you, or me, for that matter. But I had run away from home, this home as a matter of fact, all of the wealth and privilege of the Prince family, because I was going to be wed to a LeStrange. Franklyn was a notorious philanderer, and mooch off of his father. We hated one another the moment we set eyes on one another.

"The night before our impending nuptials, I fled, and took what muggle funds I could scrape together. I ended up disapparating to London, and ended up in Cokesworth. I lived on the streets for two months before I found work in a seedy dive called Carson's Pub. I was living in a tenement apartment, and was walking to the bus station to get on one of the double deckers after my shift ended. But I never made it to home. A drunken tramp grabbed me, and raped me against the filthy alleyway wall. I tried to fight him off with magic, but my magic had grown weak with my depression. He left me, robbed me of what funds I had, and all I could do is apparate back to Prince Manor.

"My father was furious, and he gave me one hell of a beating before my mother stopped him. A month later, I found out I was pregnant, but it wasn't until the births that I found out I was having twins."

"Did grandpa force you to marry the guy responsible?" Julian asked lamely, knowing the answer, but needing a confirmation either way.

Eileen nodded, her expression sad. "Oh, yes. Yes, indeed. He bribed Tobias with a paltry sum, 70 pounds, but I am certain it was a fortune to him. The bribe was to overlook my shameful condition. Your father did not care, it was free trim for him, after all. Well, we married in a rushed civil muggle ceremony, and I had to call a cab to deliver you and your brother at some cheap hospital in the Lower End of London. I wanted to adopt both of you out, but I arranged transport to St Mungos, and had an adoption agency make the arrangements.

Eileen began to cry. "It...It was harder than I thought it was going to be...so very hard, because I discovered that I loved you both very much as soon as I held you and Severus for the first time. If you have to hate me, Julian, I can live with that. But please, _please_ know that I did it to give at least one of you boys a better life than I could in my situation. I love you, Julian. If you reunite with your brother, please tell him that I love him."

The room was starting to fade around him, and he was pulled out of the pensieve. Julian laid on his bed in the fetal position for two hours, crying, and feeling every residual pain that his mother felt as she was abused, raped, and in giving up her own son to save his life. Severus had to live in that hell, and it could not have been an easy, or healthy childhood for a wizard boy, so life sucked for them both.

He wiped at his tears as the residual emotional aftereffects faded. He heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Julian, honey, dinner is almost ready. Are you ready to eat soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."  
"Good. Be sure to wash up."  
"Will do."

Julian washed up, and changed into a casual pair of jeans, and a gray v-neck t-shirt. He went downstairs, and helped his adopted mother with dinner.

When there was a lapse in dinner, Julian asked, "Mom, what can you tell me about my brother Severus Snape?"


	5. Chapter 5

Julian

"Mom, what can you tell me about my brother, Severus Snape?" Julian asked.

His mother, a normally poised, witch, paused in the middle of cutting up her Salisbury steak. Her hazel eyes met his, and she acciod an issue of the Daily Prophet, wizarding England's main newspaper. On the front page was a picture of a snake faced wizard, and the headline declared: The Recruitment Levels Of He Who Must Not Be Named Are Rising, Ministry Says It Is Still Strong.

"Turn to page twelve, you will see him mentioned," His mother informed him.

He did, and moving photographs of known deatheaters with wanted signs on them. Severus Snape was scowling from his poster, and looking defiant, and there were other purebloods mentioned: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, LeStrange, Black, and Zambini, of course. Some of these names he knew, but others were unfamiliar to him, because he lived all of his life in America.

"He's dangerous, Julian," His mother warned. "If you read his file in the MACUSA records, you will know him to be a deadly wizard, and--"

"He is my brother!" Julian spat. "I don't give a damn what you think. I will find him, and I will be in his life, no matter what you think or believe."

He stormed off from the dinner table. He went back upstairs to his bedroom, and decided to go stay at the Mayflower Hotel until he could go back to Ilivermorny for his final semester. He moved the next day out of his family's home, and he moved into a Prince penthouse in New York City.

After graduating from Ilivermorny, he went into the MACUSA auror training program, and went on many dangerous, and classified missions on America's behalf. He became known as a very deadly, and hard nosed auror, but unlike most of the aurors, he never lost his humanity in the name of the job.

But it was during the Battle of Hogwarts that he saved his brother in the boathouse, and they reunited at long last as he apparated a half dead Severus Snape to the Prince Manor in Cornwall, so that both brothers could heal at long last...


	6. Chapter 6

Julian

The castle of Hogwarts was a burning pile of rubble by the time he arrived, his hair cut precisely in the same hair style as Severus in order to bypass detection from both the so called light and dark side. He wore similar black robes to his twin, and he even feigned a convincing British accent whenever he had to speak to anyone, knowing that his tone of voice must be similar to his twin's. Of course, he had his own MACUSA sources to do a very thorough investigation on his twin brother in order to learn as much about Severus as possible in order to blend in to wizarding England.

He followed Severus stealthily, and saw him going into the boathouse. There was a group of a bushy haired witch, the famous Harry Potter, and some country bumpkin looking ginger haired wizard crept up to the boathouse. He made himself known to the witch, because she seemed to have more of a brain on her shoulders.

She turned to face him. "P--Professor?!" The girl whisper gasped. "We...You are in the boathouse."

Julian put a finger to his lips. "Never mind that, Miss Granger," He scowled, divining her name from her mind. Hermione, an unusual but delicious name, indeed. "Get over here right now, you and your friends."

She came along meekly enough, but she had to convince Harry Potter, and whoever ginger yokel was, to come along. "Voldemort is in there, sir. We need to get in there!" Harry shouted.

"We will go in soon enough, Potter," Julian ordered. "Wait!"

"We gotta go, sir," Ginger yokel disagreed. There was a loud crack of apparition, and Julian relaxed.

"Let's go in."

Julian entered the boathouse, and he looked upon his dying brother for the first time. The kids gasped in shock. "B--But if he's Professor Snape, who are you?" Potter demanded.

"J-Julian," Severus said weakly. "N-Never thought we would meet."

Tears fell down Julian's cheeks as he went to his brother. "Oh gods, brother. What the fuck did that psycho do to you?"

"His snake," Severus whispered. "Bit me...Bleeding out."

Julian produced three vials of healing draught. He unstoppered the lid of one. "Drink it, Severus. Please. I'm _not_ losing you when we have only just reunited."

Severus chuckled, but it came out as a wheeze, "Always...so effusive. I...I remember."

Julian tipped the vial's contents down his throat. Severus shivered, and shook. "Potter, ginger, help me hold him down."

The Granger girl was crying openly. "What is happening to him?"

"The snake bit him," Julian explained. "My agents knew that Voldemort had a pet anaconda, and so I had this healing draught formulated.

Severus's body stilled, and he whispered in his ear, "Take out...Wand...Potter..Memories."

Julian obeyed. "Miss Granger, do you have an empty vial I can use?"

"Yes, sir. Accio vial."

She handed him an empty glass vial, and he unstoppered the lid. He extracted Severus's memories from his mind, and grabbed Harry Potter. "Look at me...You have...you have your mother's eyes."

Harry Potter took the pensieve vial, and his ginger friend took off after him. Then Miss Granger did something quite surprising: she kissed Severus full on the lips. Severus kissed her back. It was a weak, gentle kiss, but there was some heat behind it.

Severus fell unconscious, and she sobbed in Julian's arms. He held her close, and not for the first time, the scent from her Jasmine and wildflowers sent his senses into a frenzy for some inexplicable reason he could not name.

"May I go with you? Whatever your name is?" She asked, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"Yes, of course," Julian decided. "But what of Potter and your ginger haired friend?"

She shook her head. "I can't just leave Professor Snape to just...d-die! I owe him _soo_ much! Please sir, if you care about him at all, you will take me with you."

They found a discreet place to apparate away, and he let them inside the Prince Manor. The witch helped deposit Severus in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Julian had Severus drink more potions, and he began to work on his wound on his neck. A small pale scar would remain all of his life, but his brother would live.

He looked down at his twin brother, and he let the tears fall freely. He smoothed back his brother's hair from his forehead.  
Miss Granger entered the room, and she still looked worse for wear in her jeans, and denim jacket.

"I've never seen him so vulnerable," She said sadly. "He was always so stoic, so closed off from everyone. I'm not surprised that no one told anyone he had a twin brother. What is your name?"

"Julian," He said, switching to his original accent. "I was raised in America, and given up for adoption. I...This is the first time I have seen my brother since we were babies."

"I...I'm so sorry, sir," She said softly. "But I...um, I care about him. Probably more than I should."

He held out his hand, and he took it in his. "You won't see me judge you, Miss Granger. I know most people would judge you for loving Severus, but I won't."

She blushed prettily. "I...I didn't say that I love my Potions teacher. It's...it's a crush, nothing more."

Julian grinned. "Ah. Of course, it is. Just know that lying to a legilimens is impossible. Good night, Hermione."

He left the witch there in Severus's bedroom, stunned, and shocked to her core. But as the days went by, and Severus healed up from his injuries, the entire Prince household proceeded carefully as they grieved over the ending of their old lives.

A new life was beginning as the light side won the wizarding war. Harry Potter defeated the despot Lord Voldemort. The entire Weasley clan perished, and so many witches and wizards perished. Some deatheaters escaped justice, but after nearly losing his twin brother, Julian had no wish to continue being an auror. He resigned as an auror, and sent out his resume to Hogwarts, never expecting Headmistress McGonagall to accept his resume to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. But she did, and he accepted the position gladly. The only thing he did not count on was seeing Hermione Granger again, and all the complications that would arise with seeing her not as that sad, grief stricken girl, but as a woman in her own right...


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione

The castle of Hogwarts loomed before me once more. After three years, I had thought that seeing my childhood home away from home would be easier. But that was far from the truth. As Hogwarts crumbled around me, I met Professor Snape's handsome brother Julian, and I was unnerved by my first impression of him. In the three weeks I knew him, I found him charming, and yet distant at the same time. He had been more warm than Snape ever was, but he still had that same stoicism that seemed to be a Snape family trait.

Would I see Julian again? I had no way of knowing. The last I heard, both Snape brothers had planned to travel around the world, and go their separate ways afterwards.

I got out of my thestral drawn carriage, and made my way up the stairs to the corridor where Dumbledore's old office lay at the end of the corridor. The stone gryffin stood before me. I looked down at the parchment in my right hand.

"Hello Kitty," I said the password. The stone gryffin moved aside, and the stairs ascended to the office door. I went up the stairs, and knocked on the office door.

"Enter," Headmistress McGonagall called.

I entered the office, and it was just as Gryffindor in design as it ever was. But there were touches of feminine influences like cats lounging about the room. There were flowers in lovely flower pots, and sweet smelling incense was burning to make the room smell better. Minerva McGonagall was dressed in her usual dark green robes, and looking just as stern as always.

She smiled, and gestured for me to sit down. "Please sit down, Hermione. We have much to discuss."

I sat down, and she studied me over a cup of tea. "You're looking well. I am pleased to see it. I trust you know why I have called you here."

I folded my hands in my lap. "Yes. You wish to retire from teaching to focus on being Headmistress."

McGonagall smiled. "Yes, indeed. I have met with many qualified candidates, but I would like to hire you for the position, because you are my most gifted student. There is no one I would want more. I hope that you will accept this position, should you want it."

I thought about it for a while, and I looked up at Albus Dumbledore sleeping in his portrait. I then looked at my former Head of House. I knew what my answer would be, and it would be yes.

"I accept your offer."

"Excellent," Professor McGonagall said genially. She waved her wand, and the employment documents laid themselves neatly on the desk. I read through the contract, and it was very thorough in how a teacher conducts themselves, and their responsibilities. I signed in all the places where it required my name, and McGonagall signed her name as Headmistress.

The magic of binding sealed the contract, and I officially became the new Transfiguration teacher. We shook hands, and became more relaxed as we talked long into the night as we reminisced about old times. We shared dinner in the Great Hall with the other teachers; but it was the day after that I came face to face with the Snape twins, and things became quite strange as I met with them once again.

But how we would all deal with working alongside each other in a professional setting, that remained to be seen. The only question was was how we would handle things in the long run...


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione

I was able to avoid the Snape twins quite easily when the students were not returning to school. But with both brothers present, it was almost impossible to escape them. Of course, it was easy to tell them apart since Severus dressed like a priest over half of the time, and kept his hair cut to his shoulders, when Julian decided to look like a rock star. Julian loved to keep his black hair long, to his shoulder blades, and although he dressed professionally during school hours, seeing him wear his earrings, and a few choice rings on his long, elegant fingers, made it very clear that these two wizards were like night and day in their personalities, and world views.

The female students also tried to flock around him constantly in a pathetic attempt to get him to go to bed with them. But Julian maintained a cool, stoic, but not altogether unapproachable ambiance when he wasn't teaching. However, during classes, he brooked no nonsense, but was not nearly as strict with the students as Severus was in his Potions classes.

But it was during the first staff meeting the day before the students returned, that I became vaguely aware of my own reaction to the two brothers...

🎭🎭🎭

I dressed in my teaching uniform, which were very fashionable witch's robes that were very fitted through the top, and the sleeves ended, covering half of my hands. I left my hair down, and wore very little makeup. For shoes, I wore dragon skin boots that had a Victorian flair to them, save a charm on them to not pinch my toes, or the rest of my feet during a work week. I went armed with my lesson plans, and as I emerged from my chambers, Julian was walking in my direction.

"Good morning," He greeted politely. "May I escort you to the staff room for the meeting?"

I didn't want to start off things rocky, so I decided to be civil..for now. "Um, sure. Thank you, Professor Snape, I--"

"Tut, tut, Min.' I insist you call me Julian," Julian chided, smirking. "We are not on the clock, as it were, and I believe we aren't bound to go by titles when not in a classroom setting. Or do I have that wrong? Doubtless, you will correct me if I am wrong."

I kept my breathing even, and measured. _Breathe, just breathe, he's just teasing you, get a grip, girl._ "Fine, Julian. You may escort me. I suppose it is going to get awfully confusing to have two Professor Snapes in this school, after all."

Julian laughed quietly. I briefly wondered if Severus laughed the same way. It was entirely possible, they were twins, after all. "Oh, hardly. Professor Prince will do fine, I believe. I wouldn't dream of going by Professor Snape when my brother has held that title longer than me, naturally. Don't you agree?"

I looked into his black eyes, and I tried to keep my pulse from spiking. "Yes, I agree. Well, shall we?"

He looped his arm through mine, and we walked up to the meeting room. It was an elegant room with dark oak paneled walls, tapestries hanging on the walls, and of course, elegant stone fireplaces at either end of the room to keep out the chill of the castle. Criss cross medieval paned windows let in the early morning light into the room, but crystal chandeliers illuminated the conference table in the center of the room.

The other teachers were milling about, talking, and some were getting coffee and other treats. Professor Sprout was grabbing a few more doughnuts than she should. Severus simply sat at the table, his lesson plans in front of him, occasionally sipping coffee from his cup daintily.

"Ah, Julian. You deign to finally remember where the conference room was, how intriguing," Severus quipped.

Julian smirked. "Yes, well, some of us actually have a social life, Severus, beyond the classroom."

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "Oh yes, quite the charmer you are. Miss Granger."

I sighed. "Severus, we're going to be working together, don't you think it's time we moved past this formality? It's alright for you to use my given name when we're not teaching the students."

Severus nodded. "Very well...Hermione. But all the same, some formality between us should be encouraged. I think you know why."

I blushed a little at his insinuation. "I...Yes, I think that will be best."

He nodded in response. "You had better grab any confections while you can early, Pomona and Filius have notorious sweet tooths."

I realized that he wasn't exaggerating as I saw both the old Charms teacher, and the Herbology teacher really graze on the sweets in front of them. I went over to the sideboard table, and made myself some coffee, and took the last two doughnuts with me on a napkin back to the table. I sat down as far away from the Snape brothers as possible. Julian sat next to Severus, and it was weird seeing an identical copy of each brother sitting side by side in the room.

Minerva arrived, and she had the sorting hat with her in her hands. She looked down the table at all of us, and set the weathered old pointed hat down on the table beside her at the head of the table.

"Good morning everyone," She greeted. "I have two changes to the staff this year, as you see. Hermione Granger has graciously decided to accept my offer to replace me as the next Transfiguration teacher, and Julian Snape has agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"We had no idea you had a brother, Severus," Filius Flitwick squeaked. "I had thought that this was your friend Lucius Malfoy underneath a glamor of some sort."

Julian chuckled. "Well, I could certainly pose as our cousin for perhaps a week or two at the most, but certainly not indefinitely, Filius. I assure you that I am very much myself."

"And I can attest to that, having first met him during the Battle of Hogwarts," I put in. "My friends and I honestly thought he was Severus at first."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Yes, well, as fascinating as that is, Hermione, let us move along in this meeting. I have brought the sorting hat here from my office as a tradition Helga Hufflepuff began to determine which school House each new teacher would be best suited to be the Head of House, if it is needed. Plus, I personally find it intriguing when the hat chooses a House contrary to their original school House if the teacher in question was a student here themselves."

"The staff simply go present themselves before the statues in the sorting chamber in Ilivermorny," Julian quipped. "The same as the students their second year."

"They aren't sorted the same night?" Slughorn asked, intrigued. "Where do the students sleep?"

"In the Interim Dorm," Julian answered. "Ilivermorny is not as large as Hogwarts, you see, so the first year, the students are assigned to each school House, in order to learn about themselves more. At the start of the second year, the students wait in these long lines single file to go one by one into the sorting chamber. An enchanted statue chooses you based on what it reads in your mind on the type of witch or wizard you are. Sometimes, the student has similar qualities to another House; that happened to me in my sorting, actually. The Wampas and Horned Serpent statues both favored me, but I was given the choice then to decide where I belonged. I chose Horned Serpent, because I felt deep down that is where I fit in the most."

"Intriguing! We should speak more about it," Slughorn said happily.

McGonagall directed everyone's attention to the head of the table, and she said, "Hermione, step forward, it's time for you to be resorted as it were."

I got up, and she put the sorting hat on my head, and the hat said in my mind, " _Very fascinating how your mind has changed over time! You were a Gryffindor, and you have shown both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor qualities. But I stand by my first decision when I said Ravenclaw would be the better House for you."_ Then the sorting hat spoke up, "Ravenclaw."

The tiny Charms teacher clapped his little hands eagerly. "Oh! I knew it! I _knew_ it. What a lovely turn of events this is."

"Yes, thank you, Filius," McGonagall said, not unkindly. "Julian Prince, if you would come up, please? Now, you have never been a student at Hogwarts before, so this should be an interesting sorting for all of us."

I handed the hat to Julian, and he winked at me as I went back to my seat. Severus rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt at flirting with me. _"I can strangle him if you want,"_ Severus said to me mentally. " _That might discourage his flirtatious behavior."_

I fought the urge to laugh. I shook my head. The sorting hat took much less time to decide than with me. "Gryffindor," The hat said.

"Oh my, I did not expect that," Trelawny put in, speaking for the first time. "Oh, and I predict that we will run out of port in the wine cellar, Headmistress."

McGonagall sighed, rubbing at her temples. "Yes, indeed. Thank you, Sibyl, as always, for your _wise_ council. Now, do sit down before you fall down."

The flaky witch stumbled a bit, and almost fell into her chair. Julian smirked watching the woman, and I glared at him.

The meeting moved on, and all of the lesson plans were gathered by the Headmistress. Other administrative matters were brought up, and I took notes on it all. Severus did as well as his brother, which surprised me, because he seemed all laid back a moment ago...

🎭🎭🎭

The meeting ended not too long after that, and I finally had time to myself. I unpacked my things out of my trunk, and decorated my new bedchambers, which I made posh and minimalist in its design.

  
I liked the sparse lighting, and blacks and grays of the room to modernize the castle-like architecture around me. I felt soothed by it all, for some odd reason.

I went down to dinner in the Great Hall, and I sat as far away from the Snape twins as possible, but Severus glared at his brother, and he had me sit with him. The Great Hall seemed too quiet without all of the students present, it was odd. I almost did not feel right sitting up at the teacher's table with all of them, because I felt like I was breaking the rules. But then I remembered that I was a teacher now, and I had to get used to it.

I went back to my chambers alone after dinner, and thought of everuthing that had happened so far. I was a teacher, and I was going to be welcoming a whole new group of students to the school. I felt excited about that, but also odd, because not so long ago, I was a student myself. Could I handle the transition? Only time would tell, I supposed. But I would meet the challenge eagerly, and without fear, because that was who I was, a Gryffindor through and through...


	9. Chapter 9

Severus

Three Days Before Christmas...

The flames in the fireplace flickered, and gave his personal chambers an ethereal ambiance.

"You can't seriously be thinking of pursuing her," He said, turning to face his brother. "Never mind the unethical aspects of being her colleague, she is half your age, Julian."

Julian sipped his firewhiskey, and set it aside on the side table. He rose, and joined him by the fireplace. "Oh please, Severus! You weren't particularly prudish when we visited that club in Amsterdam last summer. Why is it that I express interest in this one witch, and you suddenly come over all protective of her? I can read just about anyone in this castle but you, so enlighten me as to your objections, and don't give me that she is too young bullshit, she is twenty two."

Severus began to pace the room. How could he possibly explain to his brother? He had always felt protective of Hermione Granger, at first as a student, but now....No, he had no real excuse, she was an adult and could make her own decisions. He shouldn't care, and yet he did, and it made no damn sense, because she was normally not his type to pursue. But did he truly want her? He honestly did not know.

"I do not know," Severus confessed. "I had a love interest in school, but due to a gross misunderstanding, we never progressed beyond friendship. But for some reason I cannot name I feel protective of her, and--"

"You _like_ her!"   
"I do not!"

Julian laughed. "Severus, you're my brother. We may be as different as night and day, but I see the way you look at Hermione. Look, I'm a flirt, and I like women. I've had more relationships than I can count, but you're no prude, our little European tour proved that. So, what is it? You won't pursue her yourself because she was your student, is that it? I'm pretty damned sure she didn't kiss you by accident the night you almost died."

Severus blushed. "I was dying, and she is...appealing, so get off my case! I don't like her in that way, and I could care less if you date her. That is all that I am saying on the subject."

But Julian was not convinced. "Uh huh. Well, you still have not persuaded me not to pursue Hermione myself. Hell, maybe she will want us both. That could be fun, I've done a bit of sharing in school myself, but it takes a spontaneous sort of witch to go for those kind of bedroom antics."

Severus couldn't believe what sort of depravity he was hearing. Certainly, he had some bedroom fun with Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius, in his time, but with his twin and Hermione? No, that would be crossing a real line there.

"She is far from spontaneous."  
"She also likes us both."

He saw the look in his twin's eyes, and he held up a finger. "No! Fuck no. Hermione will never go for it, and you know it. You have known her a bare three months, I have known her far longer."

"Then stop beating around the bush and show some interest in the girl!" Julian shouted in exasperation. "If you don't I will, and I won't pussyfoot around for you to make up your mind about what I read in your thoughts right now!"

Julian left his chambers, angry, but he did not slam the door behind him, that wasn't his way, after all. Severus sank down on to his couch. What Julian suggested was insane, truly insane. It was one thing to share a witch for a night, but full on polyamory was something taboo even among muggles. Could they pull it off? Would Hermione go for it? The answer was that she more than likely would not, she was a traditional minded witch, after all. She wanted the white picket fence, the nuclear family, dogs playing in the yard, all very Leave It To Beaver, and nothing he could offer her.

He went to his bathroom, and looked in his mirror. His dour face looked back at him with contempt. "You're an idiot to try and pursue her," He said aloud. "All you will be doing is robbing the cradle, you depraved old man."

He looked at himself, really looked at himself. Julian shared his face, but his face was not as haggard. Oh, he had no doubt that being an auror marked his twin, and made him put up some walls, but his walls were nothing compared to his own. They were Snapes, after all, life was seldom fair for them, in his experience. Why should love be any different for them?

🎭🎭🎭

He took a shower, and changed into a fresh set of robes, but did not add the teacher's robe that advertised his title to the students of the school. No, he had no need for that, in light of the lateness of the hour. He needed a walk to clear his head, he needed to do anything besides wallow in his own self doubts and loathing. Thank Merlin, he was on patrol duty.

He wandered from corridor to corridor, the castle almost a ghost town, save for the ghosts. Peeves the poltergeist, finally, was ousted from the castle at the end of September, because he caused a prank that drenched a few witch's shirts during dinner one night, and kept yelling "Wet t-shirt contest!" Over and over.

Minerva banished him, and everyone in the castle applauded the mischievous poltergeist at last. Business went on as usual: an endless array of grading papers, assigning detentions, attending staff meetings, and all the time being in Professor Granger's presence. He was prepared for anything but the scent of her...her earthy, natural beauty, her hazel doe eyes that conveyed all of her feelings within one glance. By the gods, was he really as besotted with Hermione as his brother suggested? If he was starting to notice her looks, or even considering tag teaming her with his twin brother then he obviously wanted her. But he had to be absolutely sure before he made a move.

He walked out to the Black Lake, and cast warming charms to keep himself warm. The moon was full, and cast her ethereal mystic glow on the powdery snow. The lake had iced over, and he stifled the urge to skate over it.

He had been so lost in thought that he did not notice that he was not alone until he heard someone clear their throat beside him. He drew his wand, and lowered it when he saw that it was Hermione.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," She apologized. "I think you and I had the same idea, to use their patrols to go for a walk."

He tucked his wand back in to his hiding place in his robes. "Yes, well, I will leave you to it. I was just about to head to my chambers myself."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "Wait, Severus. I...We have barely spoken ever since me and your twin have started working here. Are you deliberately avoiding me?"

He frowned. "I was not aware that you needed my presence to bolster your already weak self confidence. I thought you had Julian's companionship for that."

She narrowed her eyes. "You sound almost jealous. He's just my friend when school is not in session. I would like us to be friends as well, if we can be, that is."

He sighed. "Very well, Miss Granger. What exactly do you want from me? Diverting conversation? Entertaining encounters?"

"Maybe I want you to stop treating me like a goddamn leper, and start treating me like a human being!" She shouted. "Jesus Severus, I helped save your _life_ the night this castle fell into rubble around us! Yes, I was your student once upon a time, but I...I _care_ about you. I always have," She teared up, and she wiped at them, angrily. "But I suppose that means nothing to you, does it?"

He snorted bitterly. "And thank you soo much for that! But I am not one to coddle others, nor do I wish to. You are my colleague, and that is all that we should be to each other."

"Prove it."  
"I beg your pardon?"

She eyed him sharply, her challenge clear in her eyes. "I said, prove it. Right here, right now. Kiss me, a real kiss. If you honestly feel nothing, I will leave you alone. But if not, we can discuss it at a later date."

"I...Hermione, I hardly think that is an appropriate ultimatum," He ventured evasively. "We shouldn't do this."

Hermione laughed, drawing closer to him. "Are you going to tell me that you can face down a psychotic dark wizard, and fight in a battle where people are dying left and right, but you are scared to snog one witch?"

He pulled her to him, and his hands roamed up and down her slender waist. Their eyes met, and he swore that he could drown in her doe eyes. He caressed her cheek, and he brushed a thumb across her lips, tracing them lightly with the lightest of touches. She shivered in response, and not because of the cold. He lowered his lips to brush against hers.

His heart began to beat at a breakneck pace as their lips met. He wanted more, much more as he nibbled along her lower lip and she moaned into his mouth as she granted his tongue entrance. He explored her entire mouth as his hands cupped her breasts, and he trailed his lips down her neck, inhaling her Jasmine, and wildflowers scent.

He wrenched himself away from her, and neither of them could speak for a long time. "We...We need to stop," He whispered.

"But--"

"Good night, Hermione," He said, and left before she could question him further. He all but fled back to his chambers, and he took a very cold shower, indeed. He was a damned fool, and he had to stay away from Hermione Granger, for both of their sakes....


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione

Christmas Eve...

I replayed that kiss over and over in my mind. I felt it, I was there, but as I recalled it, my mind almost refused to believe it. Severus Snape kissed me. He _kissed_ me! Like, a full on, no holds barred snog with tongue, and everything. Of course, I goaded him, and presented the ultimatum, but either he was diving into his work as a way to avoid me yet again, or he really felt as overwhelmed as I was by the raw emotions we both felt in that magical moment out by the Black Lake.

I knew that the staff ball was being held on Christmas Eve, and I wanted to look especially beautiful. I chose a green velvet halter gown that was backless, and had silver sequins all over it, so that when I moved, the lights from above in the Great Hall would shimmer. I put my hair in a lovely wavy updo, and did makeup that reflected my green theme. I wore no jewelry, save a little Pandora heart charm bracelet my mother gave to me on my fifteenth birthday.

  
I cursed my bad luck that Lucius Malfoy decided to make an appearance, but as a governor of Hogwarts, he was, of course, invited to the staff Christmas dance. I hoped that he wouldn't try anything embarrassing, but knowing how much of a bully Draco was to me all throughout my Hogwarts years, that was a very likely scenario.

The entire Great Hall was decorated like a royal feast, and misteltoe grew in abundance above in the rafters. The false ceiling reflected the snowy conditions of the outside, and the entire ambiance was all so romantic, and ethereal. Music was already playing, and couples were dancing.

Julian spotted me, and he wore a lovely black designer tuxedo, his long black hair brushed, and tamed into submission. He looked very dashing. Severus wore a nice suit as well, and he was having a rather animated discussion with Lucius Malfoy.

He bowed, and kissed my hand. "Slytherin green, a fitting choice for Christmas. Would you care to dance?"

"Sure, why not?"  
"Great, let's go."

He pulled me into his arms, and of course, he could dance. He twirled me, and when I spun back into his arms, he purred in my ear, "I think it's a crime for me not to have told you how beautiful you look tonight, and every day for that matter. I have been rather remiss in that regard."

"Julian..I...Thank you, I'm flattered, but we're colleagues," I stammered. "I don't think it would be right."

Julian looked up, and there was misteltoe growing above our heads magically. "Kiss me, and find out. Come on, it's tradition, you can't back out of it."

I somehow couldn't resist his charm, and so I got on my toes to press my lips against his. Julian smiled against my lips, and he slid his tongue into my mouth briefly. My breathing hitched, and left me feeling breathless. We looked deep into each other's eyes. Oh wow, why was it suddenly so hot in here?

"Mmm...A pity we're in public," Julian said, chastely kissing me before pulling away. "I wanted that to be a more proper lip lock."

I was about to say something in response, but Lucius tapped Julian's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Julian smirked at the former deatheater. "Certainly. I'll just go _entertain_ Narcissa, and see where we go from there."

Lucius glared at him. "You watch your mouth, dear cousin. You may be Severus's brother, but you are no saint."

"Whatever Fabio," Julian quipped. "And I doubt any of us in this room could claim sainthood. But if you mistreat Miss Granger in any way, I may have to improve on the ingredients of your champagne. Enjoy your waltz."

Julian left, and went to dance with Madame Malfoy, who looked like she was all too happy to dance with him. I didn't know why I felt a stab of jealousy, but I did in that moment. Geez, what the hell was wrong with me? It wasn't like I was dating Julian or Severus for goodness sake!

I didn't like being held so closely by a Malfoy of all guys, but he could certainly dance, I would give him that. But then, both me and my dance partner saw Narcissa kiss Julian full on the mouth.

Lucius glared after her, and I pulled his face to look at me. "Do you really want to cause a scene by hexing him?"

Lucius smirked at me. "You're right, I can get even another way: kiss me."

"Hell no! I don't even like you."  
Lucius laughed. "You have to, we have misteltoe growing above us."

I kissed his full lips, and pulled away. It was a chaste kiss. Lucius smirked. He waited until Narcissa was facing us, and he grabbed me, and he kissed me deeply, thoroughly, his tongue tasting, exploring me. I melted into it, and ground my hips into him. Good gods, he was getting hard for me! A moan escaped my lips as he pulled away, a self satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

"My, my, I do believe I know your secret, Miss Granger," Lucius whispered in my ear, "And it is this: you're a passionate witch. I doubt your little boyfriends could satisfy your demands. Owl me, and we can schedule something more...definite, shall we say? Happy Christmas."

I staggered to a chair, and tried to keep the panic at bay. I drained a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. First Severus, then Julian, and now Lucius freaking Malfoy _kissed_ me! Could this evening get any weirder?

I saw McGonagall join me, and she had a flask with her. She sat beside me. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked.

"Besides being kissed by twin brothers, and a wizard that has the ego of a skyscraper? Things are going just peachy, thanks for asking, Minerva," I groaned.

She laughed. "Let me guess, you're feeling confused about one, and disgusted about letting Malfoy kiss you? Am I right?" She took a sip of her flask, and handed it to me. "Go ahead, it's Scotch from my home province in Scotland. I rarely drink, save on special occasions like Christmas."

I watched Julian and Severus dance with other witches, and took a drink. It gave a delicious burn down my throat. I handed it back to her.

"Oh, Minerva, I don't know what to do," I confessed. "I actually like both brothers, but they're both so damn different, and I'm not sure who I should pick, if at all. What would you do?"

Minerva nursed her Scotch for a bit before answering. "If it were me, I wouldn't encourage such attentions, but I know that's not practical for you, dear. I had two loves in my life. One, a muggle boy I loved in my family's village. We had planned to marry before I went to work in the Ministry." A look of pain washed over Minerva's face as she admitted, "Seamus was his name. But the laws being what they are, I would have to give up my ties to the wizarding world in order to be with him. My mother chose a family life over her heritage, but I knew that I couldn't pass up such a lucrative business opportunity. Then there was Albus..."

I reached out and held her hand. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

McGonagall smiled warmly at me, and patted my hand, before wiping at her eyes. "No, it's alright, I want to tell you. Albus was, well, bisexual. I was young when I met him in my school days, and I was instantly smitten with him. Everyday I would go to Transfiguration was both a challenge and a blessing. He had a brilliant mind even then, and he was a snazzy dresser besides. I respected him, admired him, but I was also very attracted to him as a man. Do you see how this mirrors your story?"

"I do, and Severus is all of those things to me," I admitted. "Okay, Julian too, but he reminds me more of Sirius Black somewhat."

Minerva laughed. "Me too, dear, me too. Anyways, after I decided to pursue teaching as a career, I came into contact with Albus again. I didn't encourage his attentions, or mine towards him for that matter, but we began playing Chess together every Sunday night in his office. Sometimes, we would get tipsy, and a few times we...well, got physical."

"How could he do that if he was practically gay?" I asked, curious now.

Minerva sighed. "Let us just say he was inebriated enough to perform, shall we say? But after we both sobered up, he insisted that this could never work between us, and I had to live with that. I'm still angry with him that he felt that his euthanized death at Severus's hands was not prudent enough to tell me. But I never stopped loving Albus Dumbledore, Hermione. I just do not want you to pine needlessly for years when you are a brilliant, beautiful witch who deserves the best life can offer."

"Thank you, Minerva," I said gently, meaning every word. "I will think on what you said."

"Good. That is all I ask."

The Great Hall was clearing out, and I was about to leave for my chambers when I felt a gentle tap on my right shoulder. I turned around, and it was Severus.

"Hi," I greeted lamely.  
"Hello. May I have this dance?"

We were one of three couples left in the Great Hall, and the ambiance was very romantic with all of the Christmas ornaments, and misteltoe growing everywhere.

"I think I do not need to tell you how stunning you look tonight," He purred in my ear. "I had to smooth things over with Lucius, due to that stunt you pulled earlier."

I twirled, and he pulled me close after I spun back into his arms, making my breathing hitch in my throat. "He's handsome, but not my type. I have no interest in either Malfoy guy. Where is Julian?"

Severus frowned. "Having his own brand of fun, I suspect. I think I should tell you that my brother is a notorious player. He was a bit upset by your display with our cousin, I have to admit."

I nodded, resigned. "I don't favor Lucius like that. I like _you_ , Severus. And Julian. Not anyone else."

Severus smiled, a genuine one. "Forgive my insecurities, Hermione. It wouldn't be the first time Lucius has outstaged me. I cannot compete with his looks, his wealth--"

I cupped his cheek with my hand. "I don't care about that stuff. I wore this gown to look beautiful for you and Julian. But you have to know that I favor you more. Why else would I wear your school House colors, and--"

He silenced my words with a searing, deep kiss. I melted into his kiss, feeling my limbs turn boneless in how much the feel of his lips on mine electrified my very senses. I plunged my tongue into his mouth, and he responded in kind, our hands exploring one another, even as our lips and tongues moved over one another.

"Lioness..." Severus breathed, his voice husky with desire. "I want you. May I...may I give you your Christmas present tonight?"

I stared into his obsidian eyes, and I almost could not believe what he was asking me. My Potions teacher, the most unapproachable, and snarky wizard imaginable, wanted to go to bed...with me!

"Yes," I whispered.

A tear ran down his cheek as he kissed me softly, reverently. He held out his hand, and I laced my fingers through his. When we arrived at his chambers, and opened them, he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me into his chambers where it was, indeed, a very happy Christmas for the two of us...


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione

We attacked each other's clothes as we kissed so passionately it almost hurt. Severus cast the anti-conception charm, and I felt the tingle deep in my womb before I laid on his bed. Severus followed me, and claimed my lips once more.

"Stop," I whispered.  
"What's wrong?"

I caressed his cleanshaven cheek, and stared into his eyes. "Nothing. I just want...I want all of you, tonight."

He did not smile, but the love in his eyes moved me to my core. "I believe that I can do that."

He trailed his lips down my neck, down my collarbone, and to my breasts. He cupped them, and suckled each nipple with surprising tenderness. I drew shaky breaths as he continued to explore me, his touches reverent in their softness. But when he began to eat me out, I plunged my fingers into his hair, urging him to taste me, all of me.

He winked at me, smiling wickedly, getting the message. He inserted one finger, then two, and then three, and worked them in and out of me at a teasing pace as he licked and nipped my clit.

"Severus....Oh, gods! I'm _close_."

"Scream for me, lioness, I want you to come undone in my arms," He whispered softly.

He thumbed my clit in expert circles, and that was when I felt my body spasm with pleasure, and I threw my head back and screamed, "SEVERUS!"

Severus popped his head up, kissing my inner thighs, and licked my juices off of his fingers. "Mmm...You taste delicious. Are you ready for me?"

"Yes."  
"Good."

He fitted himself to my entrance, and I wrapped my legs around him as he slid inside of me. I was no virgin, but gods, was he big, much bigger than I was expecting, (at least nine inches!), and even with some experience under my belt, he filled me to the brim. When Severus was fully inside of me, we stared into each other's eyes. He gently brushed the tears from my eyes, and he questioned me with his eyes if he could continue. I nodded, and as he began to thrust inside of me, I felt so good...so perfect.

Our lovemaking was unhurried, but passionate as we explored one another thoroughly, intimately, speaking with our lips, and bodies what we knew in our heart of hearts to be true, that we loved one another deeply. When we found our releases, we were both crying, and trembling in each other's arms.

"Thank you," He said, once we had come down from our shared highs.

"For what?"

"For this," He said, kissing my temple as he spooned me from behind, the covers over us to keep out the chill of the room. "For the best Christmas I have ever had in my life."

"Well, we could always have Julian join us if that will take the edge off of things," I teased.

Severus chuckled. "Would you really want both of us, lioness? I know that you favor me more, and I did get to have you first."

I turned in his arms to look at him. "I do. But I think I'm tired of playing by the rules, and being so disciplined all of the time," I yawned, "I won't decide on this right now when I'm so tired. But I will definitely think about it."

Severus kissed me chastely. "Good. Take all the time you need. There is no rush. But I am a possessive wizard, and if I cannot have anyone else, neither should you."

I felt slightly put on the spot by this, but I wasn't offended by the conditions like another woman would be, I expected him to be this type of lover. In all the time that I have known him, I suspected that he would want to hold on and cherish his witch fiercely; this just simply confirmed it.

"I can agree to that," I decided. "Now that I have had you, I don't think I could refrain from sterilizing another witch if I caught her in our bed."

Severus smiled, a true one that melted my heart. "Good. I am glad that we are agreed on that. I will present your terms to my brother when you are ready to make your decision either way."

I snuggled into his chest. "Thank you. This evening was truly magical."

"Agreed. But I am not the hearts and flowers sort," He explained.

"Nor am I, really."  
"You are, more so than I."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, or I will take points away from Slytherin for bad behavior," I teased.

Severus chuckled. "Well, I can't have that, now can I? Although, I do believe shagging the Transfiguration teacher qualifies as bad behavior."

"Oh? And my screwing my Potions teacher is...good behavior?" I pressed.

He kissed me then, light and gentle, but it took my breath away all the same. "Mmm, no, I thought I was a very good wizard tonight. Your screams of my name attest to this."

I socked him in his arm, laughing, "You perv! Okay, yes, you were, indeed, satisfactory. But I sense a question in the midst."

"Just one. Who was your first?"

"Viktor Krum, then Harry Potter," I explained. Severus rose an eyebrow. "What? I _like_ dark haired guys! Anyways, with Harry it happened while we were on the run hunting those horcruxes. Thank you, for helping with the sword, by the way. Ron Weasley left out of jealousy, and he was right, I did always like Harry more. Well, one thing led to another, and we ended up together. But I wouldn't have called it love with either wizard. With Harry, it was done out of loneliness, and after he lost all of the Weasleys during the Battle of Hogwarts, he decided to exile himself from the wizarding world. I don't even know where he is now."

Severus assimilated all of this information, and nodded. "Fair enough. I don't care about your past, Hermione. I just want to be part of your future."

"You are," I asserted, "I want that as well. How about you? What lucky witch did you punch your v card out with? Although, I suppose it's not the same for guys, losing one's virginity."

"Potter's mother, of course," Severus confessed. "We were fourteen, and I believe to her it was born out of sheer curiosity. Later on, after my rash mudblood insult to her, and which she refused to forgive me for, I sought solace with Narcissa Black. Her father found out about it, and all but foisted Lucius Malfoy on her, stating that he would have no half blood marry into the Black family. Later on, during Revels, Bellatrix and I sought solace from each other, among the other sadistic things the Dark Lord forced his less willing followers to do during these Revels."

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, meaning it.

Severus shook his head. "Don't be, lioness. It's all in the past, and I want to move past all of that. Now, let's bathe, and sleep, I think we have earned it after this deep reflection."

He got out of bed, and I got a great view of his lean, toned body. For someone who clothed himself in such somber, modest clothes during the day, he seemed very comfortable in his own skin privately.

He held out his hand, and I took it. He looked down at my body, and he said, "You're stunning, lioness. Truly stunning. Never forget that."

"You're being biased."

He lifted my chin to look into his eyes with a finger. "Oh no, I speak only the truth. Come, let me lavish you the way you should be."

He did, he bathed me, thoroughly, and I bathed him as well. There was nothing sexual about it, just our loving hands on each other, loving one another in the most caring way possible. We cleaned up the bed, got ready to sleep, and when we finally slept, I felt like the most protected, loved witch in the world at that moment, and I wouldn't have traded this night for any other....


	12. Chapter 12

Julian

Severus and Hermione, that is all that he saw as he walked through the castle lately. Christmas had been a very magical time for his brother, and the sexy Transfiguration teacher, indeed. Of course, he had tried to go to bed with Narcissa Malfoy, but she didn't seem keen to go for either him, or Lucius that night. No, all he could do was watch from the sidelines as misteltoe grew over the dancing couple's heads, and they kissed. He knew that he had no right whatsoever to be jealous, it wasn't like he was dating her or anything, but it sure felt like a stab in the heart to him, like big time.

He found that Sinestra, the Arithmancy teacher, was more than willing to take him up on his offer to go to bed with him. But as he was in the middle of getting laid, he saw Hermione's face, and those magnetic hazel doe eyes of hers. He finished up, and punched out his pillows in frustration. He had it bad for this girl, really bad. But the witch in question seemed to be tied at Severus's hip when other work duties didn't keep them apart.

He poured himself into his work, and only relegated his intimate dealings with witches to Knockturn Alley whenever he could get to La Rosette's, a very swanky whorehouse that catered to only the wealthy class of wizarding England. It was all very expensive and anonymous, and the best of all, it was disease, and complication free, so no chance of little bastards running around demanding hand outs. Lately though, whenever he would do a scene with any of the subs, he couldn't finish unless he imagined being inside Professor Granger.

He was sitting grading papers at his desk in the main classroom when he saw Severus walk in. "Something I can help you with, brother?"

"Yes, I would like to speak with you about Hermione," Severus said, his manner as stoic as always.

"I haven't touched her."  
"And yet you want her."

Julian stood up, and approached his brother. "So, what? Is this supposed to intimidate me? Don't make me laugh, I have put more than my fair share of deatheaters in the ground as an auror."

Severus smirked. "I am not here to threaten you, Julian. In fact, I am merely doing what Hermione requested of me, and she said that she would welcome you into her life. But there is a catch."

Julian had a feeling he knew what that condition was. "Oh? Do go on, I am intrigued as to how you got a witch as traditional as her to agree to polyamory. Did you drug her? Use the Imperius Curse?"

"Actually, it is something I decided on my own," Hermione said, coming into the classroom. Her heels clicked as she walked across the polished wood floors. "My conditions are these: no skirt chasing, no drugs, no late night...whatever it is that you do with your time away from Hogwarts. Jealousy does not come into this arrangement, and you two will sleep with only me. In return, I will do the same, even though Lucius Malfoy was quite keen for me to owl him for a date during the staff Christmas ball."

"I'm sure he did," Julian chuckled. "But didn't he call you a mudblood several times? Allowed you to remain a prisoner in his home during the war?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "He did, and he's an asshole. Why do you think I didn't owl him? I only agreed to kiss him that night, because he wanted to make his wife jealous..."

🎭🎭🎭

Hermione

"Oh, and 'Cissa definitely was jealous," Severus remarked dryly.

I went to Severus and kissed his cheek. He kissed me chastely, and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Will you be part of this arrangement, Julian? I think it would be a wonderful thing between us."

Julian went to me, and I went to him. We shared a gentle, tender kiss. "Of course, I will accept, babe," He decided. "Can I have a moment with our girl, brother?"

Severus looked at me, and I said, "Severus, it's alright, I will be fine. We will see each other at dinner in your quarters."

He kissed my hand, and inner wrist. "I will make the arrangements."

He turned on his heel, and left the D.A.D.A classroom. When we were alone, I walked four rows in front of the teacher's desk. I ran a finger over my desk. "I used to sit here when I took this class. Harry Potter would sit to my right, and Ron Weasley my left. Of course, Ron would try to copy off of my notes, because he was an idiot, but we were friends so I helped them both out." I teared up, and shook my head, "I wanted so much to fit in, and I knew it was wrong, but I..."

Julian took me in his arms. "It's alright, Hermione. I'm here for you."

I cried in his arms, and he kissed my forehead. I wiped at my tears, and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just turn on the water works."

Julian smiled softly, "Hey, if we're to be together, you can tell me anything you like. I am a legilimens as well, so people have few secrets from me and Severus. You block me out a good deal of the time, but even now I can see why you would be friends with these two boys."

"Okay, stop that," I chided. "I don't even like Severus reading my mind most of the time."

"Sorry. It's just easier when someone's emotions are on the surface," Julian explained. "But of course, your Ministry does not like to teach the students advanced studies until they reach university age."

"I can't help but agree with you there," I agreed. "I'm sorry about dinner, though, I already had plans with Severus. We can do dinner another time. Owl me, and we will set something up."

Julian kissed me, and I felt breathless. "I definitely will. Have fun on your date."

I left the D.A.D.A classroom, and when I had dinner in Severus's quarters, he asked, "Did he agree to the arrangement and conditions?"

I sipped my champagne, swallowed, and set it aside. "Yes, of course he did. And if he breaks my conditions, well, let's just say that he will have a nasty rash on his balls that won't go away until I cast the counter hex."

Severus laughed. "Good Lord, that's devious. You won't cast it on me, will you?"

I smirked as I drank my champagne. "Yes, of course. My father was a notorious flirt before I had to obliviate my parents of their memories to protect them during the war. I do not believe he cheated on my mother, but I know that I won't tolerate infidelity in _my_ partners."

Severus took my hand in his, and kissed my fingers. "Lioness, you have nothing to fear with me on that score. I made a promise to myself that if I ever became involved with a witch that I would never stray from her."

"But you fear Julian will?"  
"Yes. He seems to be the type."

"Well, good thing that if he does, I will know all about it, and our little romantic love triangle will cease abruptly," I reasoned. "Call it a little fine print in the unwritten contract between all three of us."

Severus twrled his alfredo on his fork for a bit. "Then why be forthcoming with me?"

I laced my fingers through his, and confessed, "Because I love _you_. Oh, I'm sure I could love him, and feel caring for him, but I have been in love with you ever since I was fifteen years old. It began as a crush, of course, because you were my teacher, but never did I imagine that in the future, we would be lovers."

Severus blushed slightly, but rose an eyebrow at my confession. "I confess that during your sixth year, I felt more than mere caring for you, and now, I cannot help but love you."

I teared up, and I came around to his side of the table. He hugged my waist, and kissed my abdomen. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He looked up at me, his eyes tearing up. "For everything. For your heart. I will cherish it always."

"And I yours."

"I know. We should finish dinner before it gets cold," Severus said, wiping at his eyes with his cloth napkin.

"Yes, quite right."

We ate, and expressed our frustrations with the students, the tedium of our jobs, and we had a wonderful light hearted date after that. We parted at his door, and I went to my own quarters in Gryffindor Tower in much happier spirits than when I left it. But how was I to know the role the ugly green eyed monster of jealousy would be, until it struck at the most inconvenient of times?


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione

I was done teaching my second years how to turn creatures into water goblets when I saw Julian stride in.

"Okay, great work everyone," I announced. "Pages to the essay on creature goblet transformation can be found on the black board. I want two parchment lengths worth, on my my desk by Wednesday."

The female students, of course, eyed Julian with an admiring gaze as they passed him by. He had a wicked grin on his face that all but advertised his mischievous intent.

"What is it, Julian?" I asked, waving my wand to organize last period's essays, and the pop quiz I gave into two separate, neat piles on my desk. "As you can see, I have a lot of work to get done, and sorted so I can choose my NEWT students for the year."

He had a hand behind his back, and said, "Yes, and it is most annoying to hear that you would rather _work_ than celebrate this famous day of love."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't celebrate Valentine's Day, it's a waste of time. Besides, I have a lot of work to get done before the next staff meeting."

He produced a perfect red rose. "You can't tell me that you are immune to the charms of a perfect red rose that means love."

I took the rose, and sniffed it. A light, sweet scent emanated from it. "It's beautiful, but I don't like Valentine's Day, especially since we all have chaperone duties at the dance. I fail to see how we have time for a date, since you are fishing to ask me out for some illicit liaison."

Julian leaned closer to me. "Oh, I'm sure that the three of us can think of something...special to do here."

I cupped his face with my hands. "Alright, alright, I will go out with you. But if you're wanting to do any of that weird, kinky shit I know that you're into, you can forget it."

Julian sighed. "Baby, I know you're not into being submissive, you and I tried that already. But if me and Severus make it worth your while, we can have a lot of fun, I just know it."

I kissed him lightly. "Okay, I'm game," I decided. "We will have our date after the dance, not before."

Julian grinned. "Thank you, babe. You won't regret it, it will be a real blast."

I kissed him, and he pulled me close, deepening the kiss as he cupped my ass as he ground against my pelvis. "I can't wait until tonight," He rasped against my lips. "Even a few days without having you in my bed is torture for me."

I chuckled. "I know. But we do have jobs to do here, Julian, and it is more than just doing acts of hedonism in the castle."

Julian laughed, "You're right, of course. I will see you later. You'll save me a dance, right?"

"Yes, sap, I will."

Julian winked at me, "Good. I'm holding you to that, baby cakes."

I playfully pushed him away. "Would you just go, you perv? Gods, you're just terrible as hell sometimes."

Julian gave me a lingering kiss that made my toes curl. "Okay, okay, I'm going! I'll see you tonight, baby. I love you."

"Julian..."  
"I'm sorry. Too soon?"  
"I didn't say that."

Julian shook his head. "Yeah, you didn't. But whatever, no sweat. I'll see you at the dance."

Julian turned on his heel and left my classroom. I could sense that I really screwed up there, but I just...I knew deep down that I was not in love with him. I was in love with Severus, and I knew that I always would be, but I just didn't have the heart to tell his brother, at least not yet.

I got ready for the ball, and chose a burgundy gown that flowed slightly in the back; it also was off the shoulders, and was sexy while being tasteful. When I saw it in one of the stores while I was shopping for dresses, I knew that I had to have it.

  
I looked in the mirror after putting on my makeup, and styling my hair, and said, "You've got this, Hermione. You're only going to be chaperoning the students with your boyfriends. It's no big deal."

My reflection simply looked back at me, and I sighed. Yes, I just had to get out there, and act like the responsible Transfiguration Professor that I was.

I grabbed my clutch purse, which of course, had an undetectable extension charm on it. The Great Hall was decorated in sickening colors of pinks and reds, with little baby cherub illusions flying around the Hall, courtesy of Professor Flitwick. I shivered in disgust. Many of the students were already dancing on the dance floor, the usual long House tables taken out to make dancing easier.

I spotted Severus and Julian looking very dashing, and sexy. Julian approached me, and he kissed my cheek. "You look gorgeous, babe, truly. Doesn't she look great, Severus?"

Severus nodded, holding two champagne glasses for both of us. "Yes, indeed. Are you just as appalled by this charade of a dance as me?"

I took his champagne flute, and sipped it. "Yes, but duty calls," I reminded him. "One would think that you are above such effusive displays of love."

Severus clicked his glass against mine. "I would like to think so. You hate it too. Would you like to dance, lioness?"

I took his hand, and he led me out to the dance floor. A slow song came on, and I swayed my hips to the sensual music. Severus ran his hands up and down my waist, and began to kiss me softly, deeply. But then I felt Julian behind me, and my breath caught as he kissed down my neck.

Julian cupped my breasts from behind, and he purred in my ear, "I can't wait to touch you more, baby."

I looked up at Julian, and kissed him deeply. But then I heard cat calls from the students.

"Yes, we can continue this later," I agreed. "And I mean _later_."

Julian looked put off by this, but Severus of course, understood. I went about my duties, and made sure the students weren't getting too fresh with each other. I spotted the teachers table, and I sat near to Pomona, Filius, and Minerva. Severus was elsewhere doing other supervisory duties...and Julian? Where was he? I spotted him dancing with some seventh year girls.

"Aren't you worried about him doing that?" Pomona asked, sounding slightly tipsy.

I grinned. "Oh, no. Let's just say that if Julian does do anything that strays from fidelity, he will be most...uncomfortable shall we say?"

"A hex?" Filius guessed.  
"Yes, a clever one."

We all ate dinner, and Severus joined me at the table, a sour expression on his face. "Are you alright, Severus?" I asked. "You look a bit...pissed off."

He picked up my hand, and kissed it. "Oh, not with you. Headmistress, two Gryffindor boys were beating up a Hufflepuff girl, Miss Carews, I believe her name was. They are awaiting your punishment."

Minerva scowled. "I see. Can I trust you to keep an eye on your twin, Severus? He seems to be getting quite drunk, and free with the female students."

Severus sighed. "Of course."

Minerva rose, and left quickly for her office. I watched as Julian began snogging one of his dance partners, and then I grinned as he drew away, and began scratching his balls, and yelling in sheer anger.

I smiled coldly. "Well, I think it is just us tonight, my Prince. Happy Valentine's Day."

Severus chuckled, kissing my cheek. "Indeed. Poppy, I think my brother needs your assistance."

The mediwitch looked shocked by our behavior. "I will need the countercurse, Professor Granger."

"Not a chance. Let him stew in his failure to get laid," I instructed. "He kissed a teenage witch, and I placed any sexual contact with another person into my hex on him. Just please make him comfortable. I do have a date that I don't wish to be ruined by his behavior."

"Understood. Leave it to me," Madame Pomfrey said. She stormed over to Julian, and she stunned him. I watched as his unconscious body was levitated out of the Great Hall, and I regained my appetite. Some of the students murmured about this bit of gossip.

I stood up and pointed my wand at my throat. "Sonorus. Listen up, the party is over! Prefects, escort your charges to their common room. Now!"

The Prefects rushed to obey, and Flitwick squeaked, "You really are just as stern as Severus sometimes, Miss Granger. I'm not sure that I altogether approve."

"And would you prefer the students run around in a cavalier manner?" Severus challenged. "You forget that I was the Headmaster once, Filius. I doubt McGonagall wishes for the students to run about the castle like little heathens."

I held Severus's free hand at the table. He gently squeezed my hand in response. Flitwick sighed in resignation. "Yes, quite right. Well, I for one am going to retire for the night, unless Sibyl tries to free herself from her tower again."

All of the teachers shivered in response to that. I wanted to ask what Filius meant by that, but Severus whispered in my ear, "I will explain later if you wish."

"Oh, okay."  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes, of course."

We retired to his chambers, and after a soothing, sensual massage, that was when the night truly became heated indeed between us...


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione

We didn't get far into Severus's chambers before we began kissing passionately, and attacking every bit of clothing imaginable.

Severus laid me down on his bed, and purred in my ear, "Let me worship you tonight, my lioness."

He nipped at my ear, and I chuckled, "What did you have in mind? I thought you didn't subscribe to Valentine's Day."

"I don't," Severus replied, taking off his pants and underwear. "I still hate this farce of a holiday. But this is about us, and our love."

My cheeks flushed when he mentioned the word love. "I love you too, Severus. So much."

Severus smiled, and said, "Good. Lie on your stomach, and let me worship you, lioness."

I obeyed, and he walked to his nightstand, and took out three dark blue glass vials. He got back on the bed, and he pushed my hair back from my neck, and unstoppered the lid of the first glass vial. He rubbed some of the essential oil into his palms, and began to gently rub first my neck, then my shoulders, and on down my back.

"This is nice," I said. Severus rubbed small circles along my vertebrae. "Ow!"

He stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's just a tension spot," I said. "The chair at my desk is not the most comfortable, I have to admit. Can I ask what you meant earlier about Sibyl?"

Severus chuckled, pausing to rub more oil into his hands to begin massaging my lower back. "Well, there is a reason Minerva keeps her locked in her tower during the school dances. It's because she tends to get extremely stoned, and drunk, and let us just say that during the Yule Ball before you began your first year, she decided it would be the height of hilarity to throw off her clothes, and dance in a strange tribal dance."

I giggled. "Oh. My. Gods! Are you serious?! Severus, that's just...oh wow, I just cannot picture Professor Trelawny doing that. I mean, I knew that she was flaky, but I had no idea that she was just...well, a crazy lush."

"Yes, well, as a student you got to be witness to her partial mental behavior," Severus commented. He rubbed my arms, and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"So, I'm guessing that the teachers have been keeping her...strangeness under wraps," I surmised.

Severus chuckled. "Yes, well, it's why Minerva kept Horace on retainer, Sibyl seems to believe I'm the devil incarnate, and doesn't trust me to bring her sedatives."

"Ooo! I'm sleeping with the dark Prince himself," I laughed. "How exciting."

Severus laughed wickedly. "Damn straight I am. Let me finish my massage."

"Do you want me to turn around?" I asked.

"No, just close your eyes."

I obeyed, and he massaged my legs, and then moved further between my legs. My breathing hitched as he began to stroke along my labia, and expertly stroking my clit as well. "Sev--S-Severus....Oh...O-Ohhh...Yes, more," I moaned.

He gathered me into his arms as he spread my legs wider, and thrust his fingers in and out of my entrance as his tongue plunged down my throat as he found my g spot. I shuddered in response, feeling myself get more and more wet. Severus trailed his lips from my lips to my neck, and I felt his cock slide into my pussy.

He moaned, and shuddered, his breathing getting heavy as he gasped, "Fuck lioness...You feel so...so fucking perfect. Say you're mine."

"I...I am yours."  
"Yes, that is right. Don't forget it."

I opened my eyes, as he moved slowly inside of me from behind, one hand stroking my clit, the other kneading my breast, rolling my already hard nipple as our lips claimed each other's once again. He rolled me underneath him, and he wrapped my legs high around his waist as he picked up the pace.

I cried out his name, but he shook his head. I understood, and after that, we lost ourselves in the viscereal sensations of the ever increasing speed of our lovemaking. I scratched my nails down his back as I finally reached my climax. Severus soon followed me, and he collapsed off to the side, breathing heavily.

We snuggled for a long time, lazily kissing until we both fell asleep. But it would not be all sunshine and rainbows until the two brothers came to terms on claiming me at long last, and in the end, the only one who could choose between them would have to be me...


	15. Chapter 15

Julian

His balls burned and itched like the worst case of poison oak exposure he had ever felt in his life. Hermione did this! Madame Pomfrey gave him soothing creams to rub on his balls, but of course, nothing helped. When he awoke in the hospital wing, the burning was unbelievable, as if someone doused his testicles in gasoline, and lit a match.

Hermione did this....  
She hexed him...  
Severus fucking knew about it!

"FUCK!" He screamed, cradling his tender nuts in his hands as he writhed on the bed.

Poppy burst out of her personal quarters, and said, exasperated, "Professor Prince, really! Unlike you, people do need to sleep around here. Now _please_ , go to sleep!"

"My nuts hurt! Please give me something for the pain!" He pleaded, his voice going hoarse from screaming for so long.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, boy! Silencio!" Pomfrey cast with her wand. She lifted up the covers, and took down his hospital trousers. She tried to look away from his impressive member, and she schooled her features before she did something unseemly.

 _This is just a patient, nothing more,_ She reasoned. She rubbed some of the cream into her hands, and carefully rubbed it into his balls. The rash extended up through on to his penis.

Julian couldn't believe his luck! Poppy was old, but damn, her hands felt good stroking him. She began to stroke him up and down with sure, even strokes as the cream went on. He moaned in response. It had been so damn long since he had a proper hand job from a witch. She stroked him in earnest as he got harder.

He thought of Hermione, and her hot, perfect mouth swallowing him whole in bed, under his desk, oh yeah, they had done some stuff for real, she was a damn firecracker in the sheets when she was motivated enough. But he couldn't understand how Severus could excite such a passionate witch as Hermione Granger. He was such a damn stick in the mud, compared to him.

As angry as he was at Hermione and Severus, he still wanted her. He threw his head back, and moaned as he came. "Ah!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked, mortified. "Oh, that is just...just gross!"

Julian laughed as she released the silence hex. "Please don't tell me this is the first time you've ever hand jobbed a guy."

"Tergio," She cast with her free hand. The mess of his cum cleaned up, and the mediwitch dropped his cock like it was a vile thing. "Not that it's any of your business but I don't like men...in _that_ way."

Julian grinned. "Fair enough. I'm not judging. Thanks for the hand job, though, Poppy. I think I can sleep now the cream is starting to work."

She still looked at him, horrified. "I...Thank you, Mr Prince, that's kind of you. But this looks like a hex only Professor Granger can remove. You must have really angered her."

Julian shrugged. "I was drunk, and I maybe kissed a student, or two. I just had no idea that Hermione placed on me a damn hex that made my genitals burn and itch in hives if I did anything like that. I was just so damn jealous that she was growing so tight with my twin, that I maybe wanted to get back at her in some small way."

The mediwitch's eyes widened. "The _both_ of you are with her?!"

Julian laughed. "Yep. But she didn't tell me a damn thing about this hex. It's weird."

"Well, it looks like you need to apologize for your actions, young man," The mediwitch advised. "If you don't, your hives are only going to get worse."

Julian sighed. "Yeah, it sucks. But I'm willing to do it, if I hope to keep dating her."

Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Yes well, who am I to judge? I like witches. I just don't see Hermione Granger as the polyamorous type. But you three live how you wish in private. All the same, you do need to apologize to your witch, and never do anything unfaithful to her again."

Julian yawned. "I...I will certainly do that. Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

"Good night, young man."

The mediwitch left him to think about how he would get back into Hermione's good books. He had to try, because if he didn't, he could very well lose the one witch that he was coming to love more than his own pathetic hide. He slept uneasily, until exhaustion claimed him, and he opened his eyes the next day to see a very pissed off Severus sitting in the visitor's chair next to his bed...


	16. Chapter 16

Severus

Severus waited until his twin brother woke up. He wanted to slap his brother for kissing Amelia Jones, a Hufflepuff sixth year. Really, what the fuck had he been thinking? The girl was underage, and a damn student!

"Oh, hey, brother," Julian greeted, his voice groggy from sleep. "I'm guessing you want to talk about the dance. Man, I was drunk! I've seen you do some stupid shit while drunk too. Madrid ring any bells?"

Severus scowled. "I was not in a committed relationship at the time, Julian. And that night in question you are referring to, I recall that you rode that mechanical bull naked too in that bar."

Julian laughed. "Hell yeah, and it was fun too. You screwed that blonde, and that tango dancer at the same time if I remember right, and risked the Ministry coming down on our heads by using the anti-birth charm."

Severus sighed. "It was wandless, and non verbal, and they had no knowledge of its existence, so no crime was committed there. Besides, all of that is in the past for me. But if you want to keep Hermione in your life, you had better give up your skirt chasing past for her."

Julian looked like he was joking, but when he saw that he was being serious, Julian's eyes widened. "Okay, okay, it's done. I just...She means a lot to me, Severus. Really. But I screwed up, and you know how I get around alcohol. Can you please tell Hermione I am sorry? Please, Severus."

"No," Severus said silkily. "I think not. I think that you getting hives on your genitals is a small price to pay to show you that Hermione does not tolerate infidelity. You have nothing to bargain with, and as a Slytherin, I cannot help you. As your brother, I want you to take this time to decide where your loyalties lie: your past, or your future. You cannot have both."

"You want to kick my ass right now? I'm your brother!" Julian shouted. "Does she really mean that much to you that you would literally strike your own flesh and blood? We shared a freaking womb together, for fuck's sake."

Something snapped in Severus then, and he grabbed Julian around the collar of his hospital gown, and said coldly, "If you have to ask that question of me, then you are _not_ in love with her. You don't know a godsdamned thing about love, Julian, and the sacrifices it takes to be with the woman you love. I would walk through hell for her, even kill for her. If you harm Hermione in any way from this day forth, you will regret it."

Severus released Julian, and both of them were breathing hard. "Is that a threat?"

"No," Severus said icily, "It is a promise. Good day, brother."

Severus turned on his heel, and left the hospital wing, his black teacher's robes flowing behind him like bat wings. He wasn't called the dungeon bat of Hogwarts for nothing, after all.

He taught his classes, and at dinner that same night, he asked Hermione, "Can we talk in the gardens after dinner is over?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course. It's a date."

🎭🎭🎭

Hermione arrived on time, and she met him under the rose arbor. Of course, there was snow all around, so it ruined the lovely effect of Pomona Sprout's intention to create a romantic ambiance in the castle gardens, but it had to do for now.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I confronted Julian about the hex. He insists that he is properly chastised, but I doubt his sincerity," He explained as carefully as possible.

Hermione sighed. "I care about Julian a great deal, but he needs to be genuine in his apology towards me, or I cannot in good conscience continue with this arrangement."

Severus was a little concerned that meant him as well. "I'm not included in this decision, am I, lioness?"

Hermione stepped closer to him, and cupped his cheek with her hand. "No. I meant what I said when I told you that I loved you, Severus. I would like to continue seeing you, if you will have me, that is?"

He kissed her inner wrist, and ran his knuckles down her face softly. "Yes, of course I will have you. I love you, Hermione. You are mine, always."

A tear ran down her cheek, but she was smiling. "As I am yours, my love. I will see Julian tomorrow."

He kissed her lips lightly. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

She shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. What I have to say to him is for him alone. I'm not being secretive, it's just that it's something I need to do alone. Do you understand?"

Severus nodded, kissing her hands. "Yes, of course. Let's finish up our patrol, and go to bed."

Hermione yawned. "That sounds like a plan, let's go."

They walked hand in hand down the corridors of Hogwarts, looking like the most unlikely pair. But he couldn't care less about what people thought of him with a former student of his. Nor did Hermione seem to care for that matter, they were together, and that was that. Still, he wished that he could have persuaded her to let him guard her. But he trusted her, and that had to be enough for him. When they finished their night patrol, they ended up in her bed in Gryffindor Tower, and as he held Hermione in his arms as they slept, it began to dawn on him just how much he wanted her in his life, and he would never let her go, never, no matter what...


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione

I woke up first in Severus's arms. My head was resting on his chest, propped up by a pillow so I was more comfortable. I took this time to study his face. Others would call Severus Snape's face to be grim, pasty even. But he had fine, high cheekbones, an aquiline nose that gave an otherwise thin face character, and distinction. His lips, when not pursed tightly, were not full, but lovely. His shoulder length hair framed his face perfectly.

His chest was littered with scars, and more were on his back. He had led a hard life, and even his childhood had been far from a cake walk either. He had sparse black hair on his chest, and the usual thin line of hair that ended in the pubic hair that shadowed his penis. He was not a big man, but he was very physically fit, and not an ounce of fat was on him. It was no wonder why his teaching robes made him appear thinner than he was.

I began to rain little kisses on each scar, giving each of them a little lick as I went further down his toned abdomen to his stormy gray silk pajama trousers. I untied the drawstring, and slowly, took them off to free his cock. I held it, and I began to lick around the head. Severus stirred in his sleep.

I coated more of his penis with my saliva and stroked him with even, light strokes. Severus moaned slightly in response, so I knew that I had woken him up at this point.

He laced his hands behind his head and smirked as I popped my head up, "Well, don't stop on my account of being awake. Do continue, lioness, I am enjoying this immensely."

I winked at him, and continued to work, bobbing my head up and down on his cock, and stroking his balls for good measure. Severus gently grabbed my hair, and I relaxed my throat as he hit the back of it.

"Get up here, witch...I need you now," Severus growled.

His cock fell out of my mouth with a wet plop, and I straddled his hips. I slid it into my sodden pussy, and began to rock my hips, loving the feel of him stretching me as with every grind of my pelvis, he went deeper and deeper inside of me. Severus suckled my nipples as I grabbed the pillows for dear life as I rode him faster and faster.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh was loud in my bedroom, but neither of us cared. Severus took control then, and put my feet up on his shoulders, as he pulled almost all the way out, and then slammed back into me, making me scream as he hit my g-spot perfectly with every hard thrust.

We did a few other positions, but we ended up with him on top as we went slower, savoring this moment in time after a while. We found our releases soon after, and we were both breathing hard when we were done.

"That's it," Severus decided with feigned seriousness. "I don't see how I am able to maintain my usual stoicism after that spectacular wake up call. I am declaring this national fuck day where that is all that we will be doing all day long."

I laughed. "Yes, but we can't do that, tempting as that is. I have NEWT classes today, and so do you in your classes. Plus, I still have that meeting with Julian to attend to later."

Severus brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Will you remove the hex? I agree with your punishment, but I do have some sympathy towards him as his brother."

I kissed his forehead. "If he is contrite enough, then yes, I will. But he will have a long road ahead of him in terms of regaining my trust."

Severus nodded. "I told him that if he ever hurt you again, that he would have me to answer to, and it would not be as pleasant my punishment of him."

I shivered at that. "I don't know whether to be scared for him, or turned on right now."

Severus chuckled. "Well...We do need to clean off in order to look presentable for breakfast."

I giggled. "Sure, perv. Come join me in the shower, we have jobs to do after this."

I got out of bed, and Severus followed me into my bathroom. I looked over my breasts, and saw the love bites he left there. "Thank Merlin, I can cover these up, or we would be having words, Severus."

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and kissed my temple. "Yes, but they look lovely, lioness. It marks you as mine."

I looked up at him, and said, "I suppose so. But are you always going to be so possessive of me?"

"Yes, always."  
"Good. Now, get in that shower."

He kissed me chastely. "Yes, ma'am."

We showered, and made love yet again, with him pressing me against the tiles, and having me wrap my legs around him as he brought me to new heights of pleasure. I trembled against him as he finished inside of me, and he held me close as we kissed softly, deeply.

When we were done, we walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, our fingers laced together. The students were shocked, but the teachers weren't surprised one bit. Severus and I sat next to each other, and made polite conversation with the other teachers as we ate breakfast.

We separated to do our jobs, and as I predicted earlier, my day was filled to the brim with testing, exams, and dealing with young magical people in general. I had a migraine by the end of the day, so I took a healing draught, and that helped the pain subside.

I changed out of my teacher's robes, and put on a casual black ruffled top, and a pair of blue jeans. I paired my jeans with plain brown ballet flats.

  
I went to the hospital wing, and Julian was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Hey, Princess," Julian greeted genially. "You're looking good tonight."

I was not in the mood for this. "Cut the crap. You know why I am here, and what you did on Valentine's Day."

Julian set aside his book on his night stand, and he folded his hands in his lap. "Hermione, I'm very sorry. I was drunk, and I thought at the time that you didn't want me at all. I get it, you have known Severus a long time, and you two have this history. But we have something too, baby. I know we do."

I sat down in the visitor's chair, and crossed my legs. "Yes, we do. But I value faithfulness, Julian. I will never tolerate that in my life. What can you possibly do, or say to get back into my good books now?"

Julian thought about it, and said seriously, "Hermione, I am truly, deeply sorry. I...I love you, and that scares me. I was jealous of you and Severus. If it will bring you some peace of mind, I will make the Unbreakable Vow to bind myself to only you."

I was stunned by what Julian just said. When I saw that he was being dead serious, I asked, "Are...Are you really sure that you want to do that? You know what happens if you were to break such a vow."

He took his hands in mine, and kissed them softly. "Yes, and I have seen such a death first hand a handful of times on missions. But I will do it if it means that I can have part of your heart, Princess."

I took out my wand, and sat on the edge of his hospital bed. I clasped his right forearm, and he held on. I waved my wand, and magical bands curled themselves around our clasped arms.

I cleared my throat. "Will you, Julian Prince, swear to me your complete fidelity for as long as we are together romantically?"

He stared into my eyes. "I will."

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect me from dangers to my person, as such is required as my significant other?"

"I will," Julian said seriously.

I tapped my wand against our linked arms, and I waved my wand over his body. His hex was broken, and we were both tearing up. I leaned in, and he crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we shared a searing, hot kiss.

We broke the kiss for air, and I said, "Thank you, for doing that for me. I mean that, Julian. But it will take some time."

Julian sighed. "I know. I get it, but I really do mean it when I say that I love you, Hermione. You really do mean the world to me."

I smiled. "I cannot give you my full heart, but I think I do love you in a different way. Is that enough for you?"

Julian kissed me softly. "Yes. Of course it is. You're my girl too, and you're stuck with me and Severus for life."

I chuckled, "Good. Two Snapes are better than one, after all. Who says the Princess can have just one Prince?"

Julian laughed. "Jealous prudes, and envious old people. Never forget that. You're ours, baby girl, never forget that."

I kissed him. "Oh, I doubt that I will. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Make up sex?"  
"We'll work on that. Deal?"  
"Deal. Good night, Hermione."  
"Good night, Julian."

I left the hospital ward happier than I had been for a long time. But it did, indeed, take a long time for me to properly trust Julian again. But when I did, my relationship with the twins turned from lovely to truly magical, because it was on my birthday that I decided to let them both claim me at long last....


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione

Twenty three years old, I was twenty three today. I tried to wrap my brain around the fact that it had been four years since Hogwarts fell into a pile of rubble. Of course, it was all renovated, and beautiful again, but the whomping willow was gone, and there were other subtle hints that this wasn't the Hogwarts of my childhood, like new electric lights in some of the classrooms, or the fact that no one used the first boathouse as a shrine to where Severus almost died by Nagini's bite. His blood still stained the floorboards in there, a constant reminder of the blood shed in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Most of the students didn't know it was my birthday, but the ones who did, gave me chocolates that weren't all magic candy, most of them were of the muggle Godiva variety. I was grading papers when Julian strolled in, and I looked up at him grinning down at me.

He put a hand on my latest essay, and said, "Time's up. You are soo not working on your birthday. I swear, you and Severus are chronic workaholics."

I scratched D for Dreadful, and set it aside. "And what did you have in mind for my birthday? It's just a reminder that I am one year older."

Julian came around to my side of the desk, and put a blindfold on me. "Just humor me, alright? You are forbidden from lifting up your blindfold until you see what Severus and I have planned for you."

"Fine, I'm game," I sighed. "But he could tell you that I hate surprises."

"Yes, he did. But I insisted."  
"Well, let's go."

Julian led me along, and I could hear the water going into the huge Prefect bathtub as we went into the bathroom. Julian led me forward, and he sat me down on some soft pillows.

He untied the blindfold, and said, "Ta da! Surprise!"

Severus smirked in response, as my reaction was less than enthusiastic. He sat beside me, and Julian sat across from me at a makeshift table they had set up. There were candles everywhere, giving off a romantic glow. A lovely birthday cake, chocolate covered strawberries, and other treats, but no real dinner.

"Well, this is lovely," I commented. "But where is the actual food?"

Julian frowned. "I thought you would like this. You don't want a party?"

"Did I say that I did?"

Severus chuckled. "I think Hermione and I mirror each other in this way, Julian. But not to fear, lioness, I anticipated his lapse in knowledge of you. Let me guess, you wanted...lasagne with a Caesar salad, and a glass of merlot to complement the red sauce?"

I blushed at Severus's words. "Yes. But with not too much beef in it, you know I hate that."

Severus kissed my hand. "Oh, too true."

Julian scowled at that, but then summoned a house elf to order exactly what we wanted for dinner. "Fine, you know Hermione more. You have an unfair advantage. But Hermione, can't you be happy with my surprise?"

I picked up a chocolate strawberry and chewed it a bit before swallowing. "Did I say that I was unhappy with it, dear? I just hate to be surprised. You were an auror, you understand, don't you?"

Julian's disappointment vanished. "Ah. I'm sorry, babe. I just...I forgot that you lived through the war too."

I rolled up my right sleeve and showed off where Bellatrix LeStrange cut Mudblood into my forearm. "Yes, I did. And I have this _charming_ little reminder of it for the rest of my life. I tried having it removed, but I suppose it is similar to having a Dark Mark tattoo, the cursebreakers at St Mungos can't remove it."

"You never told me how you received it," Julian said.

Severus shook his head. "Gods, Julian! Can't you see that it was an unpleasant memory for her? Her birthday is hardly an appropriate time to speak of such things."

I laced my fingers through Severus's fingers. "No, he really wants to know, I can tell. Very well. It was during the war. Snatchers took me and my friends prisoner, and they brought us to Malfoy Manor. I placed a stinging hex on Harry so no one would recognize him, despite his glasses. The Snatchers separated me from my friends, and I was left alone with Bellatrix LeStrange, and a few chosen deatheaters. She interrogated me in various ways over how I got the real sword of Gryffindor, who gave it to me, other more personal, demeaning questions. When I wouldn't answer her, that is when it really got terrifying, because she made it her business to demean me in every way possible."

"Please tell me she didn't..."

I looked at my twin lovers, and nodded, tears falling down my cheeks freely now. "Her, and her helpers. You can see why being tied up triggered me, as well as the other activities."

Julian was horror struck. "My gods. Hermione, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

I wiped at my tears. "Because it was _my_ business. You seemed to be very into yourself at the time that you didn't accept my answer when I said that I didn't like kink or any of those activities. You seemed to believe that I was just being, and I quote, 'squeamish.' "

Julian took my hand in his. "Hermione, I truly am sorry."

I patted his hand. "I know. It's okay. Now that you know, we can move on."

House elves arrived with our food, and we all had a lovely dinner. Dessert was white birthday cake, and we fed it to one another playfully. But when the food settled, and the conversation petered away, a romantic tension fell over the three of us, and my heart beat fast in anticipation of what was to come next on my birthday...


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione

The romantic tension grew thick in the room, and was so heavy one could feel it keenly. Severus cradled my face with his hands, and crashed his lips against mine. I felt Julian wrap his arms around my waist as he pushed my hair gently from my neck, and began to pepper my neck with kisses.

Severus said softly, "We want to worship you tonight, lioness. Truly share you at last."

Julian cupped my breasts with his hands, and caressed the nipples through my dress teasingly. "We can do no less for the witch who has ensnared our hearts so thoroughly. Will you let us worship you, baby?"

I kissed Julian softly. "Yes. I have been longing for this moment for a long time to have you both as mine."

Both brothers smiled. "Good. Then like back, lioness," Severus said. "We will both undress you, without magic, of course."

I laid back against the plush pillows, and both twin brothers slowly peeled off each piece of clothing, until I laid bare before them. Then they undressed, and Julian asked, "May I blindfold you?"

"Yes."

He put a black sleep mask on me, and soon, I didn't know which one of them was between my legs, or who was kissing me. It felt so erotic, because I had to rely on my other senses, instead of my sight to guide me.

My body convulsed and came undone when my clit was teased, and I moaned as I found my release. My other lover was kissing and licking up and down my body as he left little nips along the way. He then claimed my mouth and I knew then that this was Severus. He was always more gentle, his touches more like acts of reverence as he savored every taste and sensation of my skin.

I felt Julian fit himself to my entrance, and he slid in seemlessly. Severus removed my sleep mask, and he kissed me passionately as Julian thrust almost roughly between my legs.

After a while, Julian pulled out of me, and Severus took over. Julian wanked off, and then wiped himself off. He reclined, and ate chocolate covered strawberries while he watched me and Severus make love.

Severus took his time, working up to a fast pace as he used legilimency to link our minds together, until we truly became as one. He felt my pleasures, and I felt his. Our bodies moved in a dance as old as time as we looked into each other's eyes, silently communicating the love we felt for one another. We were both tearing up, and as we both found our releases, we both truly felt bound to one another so completely that it was hard to tell where we both began.

Severus bottomed out inside of me, and filled me with his seed, and warmth. We kissed softly, and we were both breathing hard when we came down from our shared highs.

"Severus...I--"

"Shhh, my love," He whispered. "Not now."

I nodded, and he nodded back. We separated then, and Julian joined us in the huge prefect tub. "That was truly beautiful, what happened tonight," Julian said. "Thanks for letting us do that for you, Hermione."

"But then why the blindfolded lovemaking earlier?" I asked, curious.

Julian sighed. "We wanted to know which of us you would choose, in here," He pointed to his heart. "I love you, Hermione. We both do, of course, but I won't fight you if you say you just want Severus. I was wrong to even be jealous of you two to begin with."

"But what if I don't care about the conventions?" I asked. "What if I want you both?" I turned to Severus, and took his hand in mine, "I will always love you more, Severus. You have had my heart, ever since I was a student."

I then turned to Julian, and said, "But I love you too, Julian. I can never love any other wizard in the same way as Severus, but I choose you too. Why does it have to be one or the other?"

Both twin brothers smiled at that revelation. "You would really choose us both, lioness? Truly?"

I nodded. "Of course. If you two will have only me, I don't give a damn what the world says about our love. I love you both."

Julian looked to Severus, and he nodded to his twin. "Then how can we ever deny our Princess, our goddess, anything but our hearts?" Julian said softly.

I kissed Julian, and he kissed me back with all the love he felt in his heart for me. Severus kissed me as well, and Julian took the lead then, making tender love to me in the huge tub. Afterwards, we swam, and relaxed in the water, until our skin got pruny.

We cleaned all of our birthday items, and retired to my quarters, where I slept in the middle of the two Snape brothers, feeling safe and happy more than words could say. The world could say what they wanted about our love, but I knew then that I had made the right choice for me, and that was all that mattered to me in the end. But what I did not anticipate was the news I received a month later....


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione

I did both the muggle and wizarding tests to be certain that the results were the same: pregnant. I knew that it was Severus's child, but it wouldn't have mattered if it was Julian's, I was involved with them both. Still, I had to be certain, because my periods had always been irregular, due to my workaholic tendencies.

I taught my classes, and had that little tidbit of news gnawing in the back of my mind. Of course, my twin lovers would accept any children we might have, but I felt my old religious upbringing coming to the fore, because I did not want our possible children to grow up without unwed parents. I had to tell them, and soon.

But that opportunity soon presented itself when I saw Julian go into the Room of Requirement with his work out duffel bag. I followed him, and entered the room after a few minutes. He was lifting weights, and he was playing an upbeat instrumental dance song to keep himself in the zone.

I watched him work out for a bit before I cleared my throat. "Well, you certainly give a girl a lot in terms of eye candy."

Julian put his weights back up on the bar with a loud clang. He summoned his towel to wipe his sweaty face. He grinned knowingly, "I know. But I almost expected you to pounce on me as soon as you caught me working out."

I laughed. "Well...I would normally, but I had back to back OWLS testing this afternoon. I still haven't gone through my mountain of papers to grade."

"But you're not here to talk about work," Julian said, gazing directly at me. "You have something big on your mind that you want to share."

I sat beside him on the weight bench, and took a deep breath before continuing, "I...I'm a little afraid that if I tell you, or Severus for that matter, that it will change things drastically between all of us."

Julian sipped from his water bottle. He lifted an eyebrow. "How so? I'm not sure I follow, babe. We're involved with you, so if this concerns my brother, why aren't you telling him?"

"I'm more afraid of your reaction," I confessed. "Severus would be happy, of course. But you? I know you like having a certain amount of freedom. I don't want to have to tie you down in any way, because I know that you absolutely hate that."

Julian waved his wand over himself, and he cleaned up magically. He turned off his music, and we went to his quarters. I sat on his bed, and he sat beside me, taking my hands in his, and kissing them gently.

"I'm all ears," He reassured me. "Whatever you have to tell me, I can take it, you know that."

I looked into his black eyes, and took a few deep breaths before I announced, "I'm pregnant, Julian, and I'm fairly certain it isn't yours."

Julian was truly astonished by my news. But he quickly recovered. "Have you told Severus yet? I mean, I'm a bit miffed that this child isn't mine. But you are certain?"

I nodded, feeling ridiculously shy all of a sudden. "Yes. I checked both tests three times each just to be certain I wasn't just seeing things. I mean, I know that we haven't exactly been taking precautions, but this is still quite the surprise."

Julian scooted closer to me, and kissed me softly, his lips and tongue taking my breath away as always. "Baby, I don't care if it's mine, or Severus's. This is part of the arrangement we made, to take care of any kids that came from our relationship. I love _you_ , Hermione. I'm devoted to _you_. If that means taking the plunge with you, then I guess that's what I'm going to have to do for you."

Guess...A feeling of disappointment lodged itself into my heart at that word. I should have gone to Severus first, and I felt so stupid for not doing so, even though, I knew that he hated being disturbed in his potion's lab when he was working on his personal projects.

"Thank you, Julian," I said, storing my self doubt in the back of my mind. "I appreciate that."

I moved to get up, but he asked, "You're leaving?"

 _Quick, Hermione. Think of something real quick here._ _Just throw the guy a bone here._ "Yes, I have more essays to grade," I lied smoothly. "Thank you for listening."

Julian arched his eyebrow. "Um, you're welcome, I guess? Are you sure you're alright?"

I kissed his cheek. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to go have dinner with Severus tonight. I need to discuss this child with him."

"Alright," Julian hugged me. "I'll see you around."

We parted then, and I did go to my quarters first, and took a shower, changed into a fresh set of teaching robes, and went down to Severus's quarters for dinner. I was fairly sure that Severus would handle the news of my pregnancy well, but one could never be sure with my twin lovers. Still, I had to be prepared for whatever came my way, I could do no less, after all. I had a little one to think of, and I would do the best that I could for my child, no matter what...


	21. Chapter 21

Severus

He could tell that there was something weighing very heavily on Hermione's mind tonight. He just had no clue what it was. The teachers were stressed, because of the finals coming up as the older students were entering their final years at Hogwarts. But that was the regular rigors of the job, and she was not a stranger to hard work. No, this was something personal to her, alone.

He took her hand in his across the table, and asked, "Are you alright, lioness? You seem a bit too distracted for my peace of mind."

Hermione sipped her ice water, and she set the glass aside on the table. She smiled faintly. "I didn't think that I was being too transparent."

"Just to me you are."

"I just found out the news today, and..." She trailed off, and a worried expression flashed across her face. "Oh Merlin, this is hard. Severus, I'm....I'm pregnant, and I ran extensive tests to be sure, but also, I wanted to be absolutely certain before I came to you, because it is your child."

He couldn't think, or even breathe for a minute. He was going to be a father! Him. The idea was laughable, and yet in this moment, he had never felt such happiness as he felt then.

They stared into each other's eyes, and he came around to her side, and knelt at her feet. "I...I don't have words to describe what I'm feeling now, but I do know that I want to be in our child's life."

Hermione teared up, and wiped at her eyes. "I want that too, and I'm glad that it's yours. I'm starting to realize that I want only you."

He sat back in his chair, and raised an eyebrow. This was news. Since when was she so unhappy with this arrangement of theirs? He had to know.

"Oh? Has Julian done something to make you doubt him?" He asked, holding her hand.

Hermione nodded. She wiped at her tears with her napkin. "When I told him about the baby, he said that he guessed that he would be around, as if he felt obligated, and like I was trapping him. He seemed relieved when I ran the additional test to ensure who fathered my child, and that it wasn't his. He said that he would be around to help, but it didn't seem sincere enough. I realized that I was wrong to not tell you first, but I know how you get when you work."

Severus took her hands in his, and kissed them. "Yes, but nothing is more important to me than us, lioness. We don't have to decide anything now. But we should have a meeting to see where all of us are at with this subject. I will support you, no matter what you decide, Hermione."

Hermione pecked him on the lips. "Thank you, Severus. I think I just want to finish dinner, and have a soothing bath before bed. Do you want to join me for that?"

Severus grinned. "Of course."

They finished dinner, and took a bath. They snuggled in his bed, and he threw a protective arm around her. He had a family, a true family. He just didn't want Julian to interfere with his plans, and he knew just how to make that happen. He just had to run it by Hermione first. Hopefully, she would see the value of his plan, but even if she did not, it would go forward, because he did not want his brother ruining his family life in order to simply continue in this lifestyle. No, it was time that it stopped, for good this time; it was in the best interest of this child, and the ones to follow after that. He just hoped that Hermione agreed with him, ultimately...


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione

OWLS exams were finally, blessedly over for the year, and it was a bit odd to see it from the teacher's point of view. As a student, the workload had been horrendous, and extremely stressful, but as a teacher, they had the additional stress of trying to comply with the educational board at the Ministry of Magic. I had no idea that the teachers had been under this kind of stress for as long as Hogwarts was in existence.

But I took everything in stride, due to being pregnant. On the Friday evening after the exams were over, Severus called a meeting in his quarters. All three of us arrived, dressed in work clothes, since this was an important negotiation, after all, we had to look the part.

"You all know why we are here," I began. "We are here to discuss the future of this arrangement between the three of us. Hopefully, we can all come to some kind of peaceful solution, and decide on the best course of action."

"I'll start, I guess," Julian said, sipping his glass of firewhiskey. "I'm on board with whatever you need, Hermione. With the both of us, there was like a fifty fifty chance I could have been your kid's dad. I have to admit that when you told me it was Severus's, and not mine, I was relieved. But you have to know that if it was mine, I would have done whatever it took to help you raise him or her."

Severus downed his glass of water. "I already conveyed my thoughts on this matter privately, of course. But my stance has not changed: I am fully committed to this family, and whatever you decide, Hermione. I got you into this situation, and I have a duty to help you through it, but ultimately, the decision is yours, and that is a scary thing to a Slytherin. We generally prefer being the ones in control of our plans."

I smiled at Severus about that little tidbit. I looked at both brothers, and knew instantly what my decision was: I had to choose Severus. I loved him more, and even if Julian had fathered my baby, I would have chosen Severus any way based on that alone. I did not think it was fair to only give Julian part of my heart. He deserved happiness with a witch who could give her full heart to him.

"Julian," I said carefully. "You know that I love you. We have had some wonderful times together, and you lighten up my life. But even if you had fathered my baby, I could not continue to be romantically involved with you. I know that if I did choose you, that you would not be able to be fully present in our child's life. You are a free spirit, and while I respect that, I just doubt your commitment level to me."

Julian had tears streaking down his cheeks. "Hermione, I...You know that I would do anything for you. We mesh well together. Why on Earth are you choosing Severus over me? Why?"

I wiped at my tears, my heart feeling like it weighed a ton. "Because at the end of the day, I love Severus more. I know that I can give my whole heart to him. You deserve a witch who can give her whole heart to you, not just a portion of it. Getting pregnant was only a catalyst in my decision. I knew that if this ever happened, that I knew that I would have to decide whether to continue in this arrangement, or choose to be exclusive to one of you. My child deserves the type of stability that having only one father provides."

Julian scowled. "These all sound like excuses to dump me, because you always loved him more. Well, I admit that you played me well and good. But the joke's over, because you've always been a stick in the mud to me."

"Apologize to her, _brother_ ," Severus said coldly. "She has made her decision, and it is final. You have to learn to accept it like a man, and walk away peacefully."

Julian nodded, and got up to corner me. "Yeah. I'll walk away. But when he breaks your heart, and he will, mark my words, I'm not taking you back, Hermione. You're going to have to live with that."

I stared him down, and stealthily got out my wand. "Oh? You're sure of that, are you? Well, we will see, won't we?"

I shoved him away from me, and cast with my wand, "Obliviate!"

I removed all of our relationship from him, and kept only the parts where we were friends. I ended the spell when I was certain that the memories of our romantic involvement with each other was eradicated completely. Julian passed out, and I tucked my wand away.

I fell on to the couch, and sighed. "Well, it's done. He won't remember this meeting, all of the times we did anything remotely romantic, none of it. All he will know is that we are friends, and colleagues, and nothing more."

Severus looked relieved by my course of action. "Thank Merlin, because I was going to do this as well. I didn't know how you felt about it, and I was going to run it by you first, before I took action. I'm just relieved that it's done now, and I didn't have to hex or curse him."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well, we should get him to his room. He will wake up with a nice hangover, and hopefully, we can put this whole mess behind us."

We levitated Julian's body to his quarters, and I took his shoes off before tucking him into bed. I looked down at him for a long time.

I pointed my wand to my temple, "Obliviate."

All of my memories of loving him, our fights, all of the good times, and bad times drifted away, and I filled it in with being with only Severus. I ended the spell, and tucked my wand away on my person. I looked down at Julian and felt nothing but friendship for Severus's twin brother.

"You didn't have to do that," Severus commented.

I laced my fingers through his. "No, it was necessary. Julian is my friend, and nothing more than that. You are my future, and you always were, I just needed to be his friend to to see it."

We left Julian's quarters then, and over the last few months of the school year, Julian continued to be my friend, and we had some good times. But nothing like the sexy, intense times we spent as lovers. No, we would never be that again, and I was okay with that, honestly. I had my Slytherin Prince, and we had our child on the way. What more could a witch ask for? I would soon find out after I gave birth to our child...


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione

I was sleeping peacefully at home when I felt the sharp, tell tale pain of my first contraction, and then I felt my water break, completely soaking my bed. I called up Severus on his cell, and he said that he would be with me immediately. I was already panting and out of breath as I squeezed out my last few contractions.

He came bursting into my bedroom, and asked, "Can you put your arms around my neck?"

"I think so," I said weakly. I tried, and failed, to put my arms around his neck.

"Never mind," He murmured, and picked me up bridal style. I felt him stun me, and as I lost consciousness, I felt his strong arms pick me up, and carry me away...

🎭🎭🎭

My eyes blinked against the bright hospital lights, and I woke to pain, pain as I had never felt before in my life, and that was saying something, having survived the last wizarding war.

"Miss Granger," One of the healers told me, her voice gentle but firm at the same time. "You need to keep breathing. We don't have time to give you potions to numb the pain, you're too far along in your labor. But when I tell you, you need to push, and push hard. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," I stammered. Why were my throat and lips so dry? Had I been screaming this entire time? I must have, or it wouldn't feel like I was getting laryngitis.

After a few minutes of pain, the healer said, "Okay, you are fully dilated Miss Granger. I need you to push. Do it now!"

I obeyed, and used whatever strength I could, and I could feel something loosening, and then I heard the shrill sound of a baby crying. I fell back on to whatever hospital bed I was on in relief. I had done it, I had delivered a healthy baby. The healers pulled the placenta out, and took my baby away to clean him or her up. I felt like I was going to faint, and as I lost consciousness, I wondered where my baby was, and if he or she was alright...

🎭🎭🎭

I woke to the sterile lights of my hospital room, and Severus was by my side. He looked greatly relieved that I was okay.

"Severus?" I asked, my voice a mere croak. "Where...where is our baby?"

He smiled. "She is fine, Julian has her. Thank Merlin, you're alright. It was very touch and go with you for a while there. The healers said that you passed out from the blood loss, and you needed blood immediately."

I tried to sit up, but my whole body hurt, and I couldn't move an inch. "Ow. The next time I'm going through this, I want to be knocked out. I never want to feel that again. I thought I was done with that after being tortured at Malfoy Manor as Bellatrix's prisoner."

"Understood. Do you want to see our daughter?" He asked.

I smiled, feeling absurdly happy for some silly reason. I had a girl! I felt quite blessed. "Yes, she's no doubt starving."

"One minute."

He went outside the room, and he came back in with Julian. Julian was holding a little baby, and I saw that she had a little down of curly brown hair that was almost black it was so dark.

Julian made funny faces at her, and the baby giggled. She grabbed at his hair, and tugged. "I think she either likes my hair, or she's impatient to be held by her mum here," He remarked. "Yeah? You wanna go see mummy? Yes, you do!"

He laid her in my arms, and I felt her reach into my mind. " _Hi, mommy. My name is Rose, but you can call me Rosie. Daddy won't mind, will he?"_

I laughed. "I don't know, dear. We can ask him. Rose wants to know if it's okay if she picks her own name, Severus."

Severus grinned. "I don't have any issues with that name. But she's a little legilimens, is she? That's not surprising, she is definitely mine."

"Then how come I had to learn that skill?" Julian asked. "I could do Occlumency early on, but not get into people's heads."

Severus shrugged, sitting next to me on the bed. "I have no idea. But clearly, Rose inherited the skill from me. I barely cried as a baby, because of the ability, of course. A trait mother was especially grateful for, because father was not the most hospitable towards having a child in his home."

I reached up with my free hand, and stroked his cheek. "I'm very sorry for that, Severus."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for dredging up those bad memories," Julian added. "Especially, on such a happy day as this one. I'm just happy to be an Uncle who will spoil this little Princess rotten."

I laughed. "Careful now, Julian. Or I may have to sic Lucius on you to make you reconsider your actions."

Julian chuckled. "Gods forbid you do that. Fine, no deviant behavior, just good behavior from me from here on out."

Severus nodded. "Yes, or I may have to revert to my teacher persona to make you clean the potions lab at Hogwarts from top to bottom without magic."

Julian made a disgusted face, and grinned. "Yes, well, the DADA classroom gets dirty too, so turnabout is fair play sometimes, brother."

I felt the need to step in. "Guys, enough. Let's just focus on Rose for a bit before going back to your sibling rivalry here."

"You're right, Hermione," Julian agreed. "I need to leave you two any way, this is your big day, after all."

I watched the two brothers hug each other, and Severus and I enjoyed the company of our daughter. She would be the first, but if I knew how we were with each other, she certainly would not be the last by any means. Rose fed from my breast immediately, and when she was done, she went to sleep.

"She's beautiful, Severus," I said, kissing her little hands and feet. "I know people say that all the time about their babies, but it's true, we made one beautiful girl."

Severus kissed me softly. "Yes, we did. But then again, look at her mother. I know that she received no pertinent looks from me. It must all come from you, my lioness."

I shook my head. "Oh hush, you're a very handsome wizard Severus. But I think we will be doing this a few more times, knowing how we are together."

"You make it out to be a bad thing," Severus teased lightly. "But there is something I wanted to ask you in the spirit of that reality."

I had a feeling that I knew what it was, but I wanted to let him speak first. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Hermione," Severus took my free hand in his, and looked at me seriously. "I cannot believe I'm going to ask this. If I saw myself do what I'm about to do, I would call myself insane. But I do not ask this merely for Rose's sake. I want to ask this simply because you literally brought me back from the dead."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"No, you did," He asserted. "You showed me how to love, truly love, and I will be forever grateful to you for that. But what I want to ask is this: will you consent to be my wife, Hermione? I never thought that I would find a witch who meshes with me on every level, and who truly understands, and loves me for me. Please, lioness. Will you be my wife?"

I felt truly moved by his words. I smiled, feeling ridiculously giddy. "Yes. Yes, I will. I have loved you for so long that I never imagined that you would ask. But now that you have, it feels like it was always meant to be."

A tear ran down Severus's cheek. "I...I feel that way too. Thank you, Hermione. You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say the words."

"Did you think I would say no?"  
"Yes, I did."

"Why? You're my child's father," I assured him. "But beyond that, I love you. I'm content with just having you, only you."

"Likewise, darling. Likewise."

We shared a tender, deep kiss, and I soon went to sleep with my daughter curled up beside me in my arms. I felt Severus cover us both up with the blankets, and we were left alone. Over the next few weeks, we had a lot of visitors, and the press tried to get interviews with me and Severus, but Lucius fielded them away.

When I went home with Rose, she was overjoyed to see her nursery, and while I loved my daughter, getting a break from her was a relief. But it was when I went back to Malfoy Manor on holiday that I fought with my past demons at long last...


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione

" _How did you get the fucking sword out of my vault??" Bellatrix demands, her voice shrill and on the verge of screaming. "Who got inside there?! You will tell me NOW MUDBLOOD!!"_

_"I...I didn't take it! It w-was given to H-Harry!" I stammer through my tears._

_She smacks me across the face. "LIAR!! YOU'RE A LYING, THIEVING MUDBLOOD WHORE! AND I WILL PROVE IT! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!!"_

_I do not scream at first, I try to remain strong, even though her spells are inflicting incredible lacerations on my body. Bellatrix snaps my neck, and nearly scratches my cheeks as she digs her thumbs into me in order to get me to look into her inhuman dark brown eyes._

_"Tough little bitch aren't you? I can respect that," She sneers, her breath rancid from the lack of a toothbrush and mouthwash. "Well, apparently, crucios do not affect you as much as I would like. Well, I am a girl myself, and I'm fairly sure that your guy friends won't mind if my friends have a little taste, don't you think?"_

_Tears flow down my cheeks. "Please don't. I...I'm a virgin. Please, I'm very religious."_

_Bellatrix cackles, sounding even more like an insane person. She points to the snatcher who took me and my friends captive. "Scabior, you fancy the mudblood, right?"_

_"Yep, sure do," The lead snatcher says. "What ye want me to do to her?"_

_Bellatrix chuckles. "Fuck her good, while I watch. Ignore her struggles, that just makes it all the more intriguing for me."_

_I can see that Scabior doesn't want to obey her, but he knows that if he doesn't do it, the crazy bitch will kill him without a qualm. I see the Malfoys watch, and Draco looks like he wants to help, but his mother pulls him back, and whispers something in his ear. Chairs are brought in, and other deatheaters watch, all masked, of course, so I don't know who they are._

" _Evanesco," Bellatrix casts with her wand in a bored tone of voice._

_Our clothes vanish, and fold themselves neatly on to an empty chair. Scabior comes up behind me, and whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry, beautiful. She'll kill us otherwise."_

_I nod, and whisper back, "Just...just try not to hurt me."_

_Bellatrix groans, "Ugh, this is the worst porn I have ever seen. Get on with it!"_

_I lay down, and the snatcher makes out with me for a bit, taking his time to bring me as much pleasure as possible, but when he gets to the juncture between my legs, he stares into my eyes, and enters me with one smooth motion. The pain is incredible, and I cling to his back as I wince from the intrusion of his cock into my core. He kisses me sweetly as he begins to move inside of me over and over._

_I hate Bellatrix, I hate that she is forcing us both to do this, and it is still rape, but he is true to his word, and tries to make it enjoyable for me as much as possible. My body begins to respond, and despite myself, I kiss him back, and as he is pounding me into the floor, I forget for a moment that he is fucking me under extreme duress. I reach my climax before him, and he kisses me deeply before he releases inside of me._

_He withdraws out of me immediately, and Bellatrix claps her hands like a demented little girl. "A bit of a dull performance, but you popped her cherry well and good. Lovely, now the real work can begin."_

_I am passed from wizard to wizard, and all the while, the Malfoys watch, and do nothing as I am raped over and over again._ _I can see that Draco at least wants to help, but he is being held back by his parents._

_On the last day, Bellatrix carves Mudblood into my arm, and that is when Harry and Ron are able to save me..._

🎭🎭🎭

The parlor in Malfoy Manor was pristine and had no indication that this was the room where my innocence died. The room where Bellatrix watched, and masturbated to me being fucked over and over again. Oh, and that did not even cover the tying up, the gagging, and flogging where I still had scars on my back from the whip.

I heard the clearing of a throat, and saw that it was Draco Malfoy. He wore dark wizard robes, and he looked very guilty as he came into the room.

"I still have nightmares of the Dark Lord's time here," Draco remarked. "But the most horrendous ones were the ones where you were assaulted by the deatheaters, and that snatcher guy."

I wiped up my tears with a handkerchief. "Yeah. He fancied me, you know. It took a long time for me to even let a wizard kiss me let alone touch me like that. I just have to ask why."

Draco raked a hand through his short platinum blonde hair. "My Aunt was a psychotic bitch, it's a simple as that."

I glared at him. "I want to know why you and your father didn't bother to help me once! _Once_! I'm sure it must have fulfilled all of your sick fantasies of seeing me naked, and getting plowed by each guy. All the bullying you did to me in school was nothing compared to that."

Draco broke down then, crying, "Don't you think I _wanted_ to?! I _tried_ to help! But my mother pulled me back, and whispered that I would suffer a similar fate if I turned into a blood traitor to help you. Hell, even my father found what was happening to you disgusting. But the Dark Lord would have killed us all. Don't you understand that? You can be mad at my family forever for that, I can live with that, but you have no idea what my Aunt did to me behind closed doors. None whatsoever."

My anger disappeared completely, and I began to feel for him when he took off his jacket and dress shirt, and showed off his scarred back, and torso.

"Oh my gods," I whispered. "Does...do your parents know about this?"

He shook his head no. "No, only my Uncle does. So, I sympathize with you, Granger. I really do." He put his clothes back on, and I saw his Dark Mark tattoo on his left forearm before he covered it up.

We both stood there looking at each other. I moved towards him a step, then another. Soon, we were hugging and sobbing our eyes out. "I'm so sorry," He murmured over and over again.

I rubbed his back, and he laid his head on my shoulder. He kissed my forehead. I nodded my head, and he nodded back. He left the room, and Lucius Malfoy came in, tapping his cane to walk.

He was still handsome, but his time in Azkaban, and the war visibly aged him, and I could see the tattooing still present on his neck, and fingers. He looked sad, and I could see that he was truly filled with remorse.

"I too, must convey my deepest apologies for what happened in this room to you," He said sadly. "But it was as Draco said, if we stopped Bellatrix from torturing you, then the Dark Lord would do worse things to us. When I was present for the rapes, I saw an innocent witch being tortured, I didn't care about your lack of magical parentage then. Perhaps, Andromeda was right, magic does flow in muggles sometimes, how else to explain how you were even able to attend Hogwarts to begin with?"

"Thank you, for acknowledging me as being a witch," I said pointedly. "I almost expected you to continue to be a prick towards me, Lucius."

Lucius looked like I slapped him. "I deserve that. I would feel the same in your shoes. Just know that I wish to makes amends now, especially with Severus telling us all the good news."

"Yes, our engagement," I said. "Where is he now?"

Lucius shrugged. "He's still in his lab here. You know how he gets."

"Yes, I do know. I--"

A house elf popped in, and it was Smocky, my main house elf. "Oh, Mistress! Forgive Smocky for disturbing you, but Miss Rose needs more milk."

I scowled at that. "Yes, of course. Will you excuse me? Motherly duties call."

I apparated back home, pumped my breasts into the pump, and checked on my daughter. I held her for a bit, and she woke up. " _Mum! Is daddy here?"_

"No, Rosie, dear," I said softly. "He's still at Uncle Lucius's. Mummy and daddy are still on holiday, but we will be back soon. Where is Uncle Julian?"

Rose yawned. " _Dunno. He has a lady over every night, not sure why."_

"Okay, well, go to sleep, honey," I soothed. I checked her diaper, and quickly changed her before settling her back in her crib.

I gave her her stuffed green snake, and white unicorn plushy. She gnawed on her snake's tail, and soon went to sleep. I kissed her little forehead, and turned on the night light.

I heard the sounds of loud music coming from Julian's bedroom. I unlocked it, and caught him getting it on with two women in his bed.

"You two, out," I said coldly.  
One of them looked me up and down, and smirked, "Who are _you_? His wife? Or mother?"

"Yes, that's right, his _wife_ ," I lied. "And you and your friend have sixty seconds to get out of my house, before I stupefy you."

Julian looked embarrassed, but the girl wasn't moving. "Stupefy!"

Both girls fell unconscious, and I glared at him. " _You_. You were supposed to be babysitting your niece, not bringing hookers into the house!"

Julian got out of bed, and looked embarrassed to be seen naked by me. I tossed him his jeans. He put them on. "Min,' come on! They aren't hookers, they were just two chicks I brought back for some fun. Besides, the house elves had Rosie covered. She barely noticed, and--"

"Barely noticed?!" I was almost shouting. "She's a legilimens, not stupid, Julian. She may not understand at her age what you're doing with these witches, but she's a fast learner, and I sure as hell don't want her learning about sex way ahead of time."

Julian sighed. "Fine, fine! I'll behave myself, mom. Come on, and give me a kiss and we can put this mess behind us."

I kissed his cheek, and he drew back, shocked. I then realized what I did, and he looked at me, dumbfounded. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! You _obliviated_ me?! What the hell, Hermione! I get that you were breaking up with me, but damn, that's cold."

"It was necessary."  
"Was it?"

"Yes. Now, let me go back to Malfoy Manor," I said, leaving. But he pulled me back by the arm.  
He crashed his lips against mine, roughly. I beat at his chest, and even slapped him when he plunged his tongue down my throat.

I finally broke free of him, and began to cry. "Julian, please. I'm going to marry your brother. Just let me go in peace, please."

"But I remember _us_ ," Julian insisted. "And we were good together, you know it."

I shook my head. "We can't. I can't do it any more. I'm very sorry, but you're going to have to move on."

Julian nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Hermione. Forget it, we're square. I'll go and check on the little one."

"No, don't," I argued. "I just laid Rose down to sleep. The house elves just needed me to fill some bottles. I'm very sorry, Julian."

He cupped my face with his hands. "Don't be. You can't control who you love. If he's who you want, I'm not going to stand in your way. But I do love you."

He left me then, and I apparated back to the Manor feeling worse than I did before. I immediately went to my bedroom, and ran a bath before dinner. Severus found me there, and he immediately knew that something was off about me.

"What's wrong, lioness?"  
"It's Julian," I cried. "He has his memories back..."


	25. Chapter 25

Severus

"How did Julian get his memories back?" Severus asked, but a muscle ticked in his jaw, which was the only indication that he was getting angry.

Hermione sighed. "I kissed his cheek, and that is all. I forgot that I put that into my memory charm when I obliviated his memories of being with me."

He saw the rest in her mind, and he relaxed. No, it was not her fault, not really. But he certainly did not need his twin sniffing around his marriage once they were wed officially. He undressed, and entered the tub. Hermione went to him, and he held her, kissing her temple.

"I'm sorry, for thinking it was your fault," He apologized. "But I don't want him sniffing around our marriage once we have had the ceremony."

Hermione looked up at him. "And what are you going to do? Kick him out? He's family, Severus. It would be just as cold as you kicking Draco out, because he did something you didn't like."

She was right, of course, but still, he didn't want his brother around his witch. "Yes, but I don't trust him with you, Hermione."

Hermione stroked his cheek. "I don't trust him either. I will always care for him, but it's you that I love. I made a choice, and I chose you."

He felt so relieved in his heart then he didn't know what to say, really. "Thank you. I...You humble me, witch, really."

Hermione chuckled. "Of course. But let's get out of this tub, my fingers are starting to prune."

He kissed her fingers one by one. "Well, now we can't have that, can we?"

"No, we can't."

They helped each other dry off, and they got ready for dinner...

🎭🎭🎭

Hermione

I changed into tasteful dark blue robes, and Severus into his less than formal teaching robes. The Malfoys greeted us politely, but the conversation around the formal dinner table was very stifled, and the air was rife with tension.

I decided then to play mediator, and steer the topic of conversation to something neutral, my wedding. "Narcissa, do you think a church or garden wedding is best?"

She fixed me with her blue eyes, and said quietly, "Oh, I'm sure whatever you wish to do is fine."

She picked up her cloth napkin, and coughed into it. "Forgive me, I need to go lie down, the healing draught is wearing off."

Draco stood. "Mum, do you need me to go with you?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No need, son. We have house elves for that. They will floo call the healers if necessary. You all will forgive my absence, I have been very ill as of late. Good night."

She left the room without a backward glance, and Lucius looked grim. "My wife has been ill from being cursed by the Dark Lord one too many times during the war. My team of healers has been keeping the sickness at bay for three years now, but even the most advanced potions cannot keep her living indefinitely."

I turned to Lucius. "Can anything be done for her?"

Both wizards shook their head sadly. But I would not be deterred. "Well, all of you may be willing to give up, but not me. If you need me, I will be in the library doing research."

I marched past the two astonished wizards, and went to the library. I spent all night there, and even though the Malfoys owned some very obscure books in their library, I began to see what Lucius Malfoy was talking about: there was really no remedy for the Lady of Malfoy Manor.

I began to cry, not really knowing why. I put my books back by magic, and yawned. What time was it? I had no clue, I never did once I started to go into research mode. Even as a student, the library of Hogwarts was my third home away from home. When Madame Pince wasn't annoyed by noisy students, she could be quite down to earth, and helpful after hours.

Then an idea hit me: the Restricted Section at Hogwarts! Yes, if there was any library that had the answers, it was the Restricted Section, and Madame Pince was just the person to help me. I just had to convince her to help me first...


	26. Chapter 26

Severus

"Can I ask why you want to go back to Hogwarts?" Severus asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Because if any remedy can be found, it's in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts," Hermione said, excited. "Come on, Severus! You can't tell me that you don't want to exhaust every avenues of research before just throwing in the towel? You aren't a man who gives up. You're as persistent as I am, if not more."

He put his hands on her shoulders, steadying her. "Lioness, calm yourself. I am not going to stand in the way of you researching whatever you wish. But you cannot let it consume your whole life."

Hermione nodded. "I understand. I just feel like Mrs Malfoy doesn't deserve this. It's my attempt of extending an olive branch to the Malfoys. Can't you understand that?"

Severus nodded. "Of course. Just...be wary of Madame Pince. That's all that I have to say on the subject."

Hermione looked like she doubted him, but she didn't question him on the matter.

Over the weekend, they spent time with the Malfoys, and Hermione seemed genuinely upset when she parted from Narcissa. He kissed Narcissa's hand, and whispered in her ear, "We will try to cure you, 'Cissa."

Narcissa smiled weakly. "I know you two will try. But I'm at peace with dying, Severus. I have been for a long time."

"I won't let you die."

She patted his hands. "Severus, don't worry about me. You just take care of your family. Do you hear me?"

"I...I hear you, 'Cissa."

He left, and he said his goodbyes to Lucius and Draco. He had a bad feeling about going to Hogwarts, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was, exactly, but he would find out, and soon. He just had to keep an eye out on Hermione first, and then the enigmatic librarian of Hogwarts...

🎭🎭🎭

Hermione

After stopping by home to check on Rose, I used the floo network to get back to Hogwarts. I went to my quarters, changed into jeans and a comfortable top, and shoes, and went to the library while Severus decided to work in his lab.

I couldn't make heads or tails out of what Severus meant by being careful around Madame Pince. She's never harmed me once as a student, and beyond being crotchety, and a bit bitchy towards the students, she has never given me cause to think she was less than sane. Nevertheless, I went to the library, and she was at her main desk perusing a book on Ancient Runes.

"What does the damn Gryffindor Princess want this time? Charm books? A fairy tale book perhaps?" She asked brusquely, without looking up from her reading.

I cleared my throat. "Um, no, actually, I need to look for a book on obscure curses. Specifically, how to remove them."

She lifted her head, and her black eyes pierced me, studying me. "Fine, fine," She sighed in exasperation, and produced a key. "But much good may it do you, missy. Is this for a friend...or...someone closer?"

I felt her sift through my mind, and I quickly tried to shut my mind against her, but she smirked in a very Severus-like way. She cackled, "Humph...It's about time he got over that ginger whore. Let me guess, Severus told you to be wary of me?"

My mind whirled with the possibilities of what she could mean by that. But then I studied her face, really studied it. "Y-Yes, Madame Pince. He did. I just don't know why."

She shrugged her bony shoulders. "Humph, and you claim to be the brightest witch of your age. Well, I'm sure in your hormone addled brain it will eventually come to you. I'm off to bed. Oh, and Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Madame Pince?"

"Remind the greasy git that I need half the dosage of pain potion, not the full dosage," She replied curtly. "And good luck on finding a cure for being hit with one too many cruciatus curses. You're going to need it."

I wanted to ask her how she knew about that, but figured she found that out through being a legilimens. I unlocked the Restricted Section, and researched all night, reading out of some very unsavory book on dark magic. When dawn came over the horizon, and sunlight streamed through the small window in the Restricted Section chamber, I realized that I would need either Madame Pince's help, or the twins. I just couldn't let Narcissa die! She didn't deserve this, no one did as far as I was concerned; and I would do it to make up for the past no matter what....


	27. Chapter 27

Eileen

The elder Prince witch pulled up the extensive file she had on Hermione Jean Granger. She had an excellent academic career, she was a bit of a brat in school, and not a stranger to getting detentions, due to her relationship with Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Henry James Potter. Otherwise, the witch was a goody goody, and not the sort of witch that would have interested either of her sons in their school days.

The office chair in Argus's office squeaked and protested against her bony ass sitting in it. She heard Argus in the doorway, and he asked, "Lookin' through the files again, Ellie?"

"Yes," She sighed, making a few notations with her quill in her journal, and setting it aside. "What I can't figure out is why this particular witch. Why would she have the necessary blood to breed with my son? Either of them, in fact?"

Argus shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. But you promised that you'd help m' Nora if I was able to get you the files."

She felt like turning the annoying squib into a toad for all of his chirping. Honestly, was one stupid animagus witch worth it? Apparently, it was to this stupid squib.

"So I did," The witch known as Irma Pince drawled. "A deal is a deal, as the muggles say. Did you bring the poison?"

Filch smiled wickedly. "Yep. Nicked it m'self. It's supposed to put anyone into a pleasant sleep, and they never wake up again."

Eileen held out her hand, and the squib put it into her hand. She looked over the vial, and how it bubbled, and looked like a sickly Slytherin green. _Lovely. Well, we will see about any more half blood babies coming from you, missy._

"Yes, I am well aware of how the potion works," She snapped. "You forget that I almost became the Potions Mistress of this damn school over my son."

She pocketed the potion vial. Yes, she could not afford to kill the Transfiguration Professor. But she could prevent either of her sons from marrying her. She cared not how her sons had fun in the bedroom, but when it came to marriage, that was where she drew the proverbial line in the sand.

No, she would cure Narcissa Black of that sickening marriage to Lucius Malfoy, and then Severus could marry her. Then Julian could marry Margery Parkinson, and so secure a much more pure bloodline for the next Prince generation. The plan was perfect, and nothing could go wrong. She had been planning this for over twenty years!

The stupid Evans girl was just the icing on the cake in getting her head turned Potter's way. But there was the problem of the bastard granddaughter Severus just produced. Well, she would cross that bridge in the future. In the meantime, she had work to do, and not enough time to do it in.

Well, she would be stupid to outright kill the girl. But if Julian were the guilty party in her death? Now, that would really go a long way in ensuring that the bloodline remained pure. Nothing else mattered but that, nothing.

Argus returned to his office with Mrs Norris, his starved Maine Coon cat. Why he still wanted this animagus witch around, Eileen had no idea, but a deal was a deal.

She pointed her wand at the red eyed cat and cast, "Revellio."

A very old witch in tattered brown robes was revealed, but as soon as she tried to stand up, she began to die. She gasped for breath in the old squib's arms, and her heart gave out.

"Ye hateful, Slytherin bitch!" Filch snarled. "You...you _murdered_ her!"

"I did no such thing," Eileen explained calmly. "She had lived over half of her life in her animagus form. It was best to leave her as a cat, but a deal is a deal, and I fulfilled my obligation like a good Slytherin always does. Now, I will take my leave of you."

Argus Filch screamed out his grief as he held his dead animagus witch in his arms. A few months later, he was back to his usual grim self, but he barely spoke any more, and so my work there was done. Good, one more stupid voice silenced that was previously clamoring for my retirement from Hogwarts.

She crept to Miss Granger's bedroom in Gryffindor Tower, and waved her wand, breaking through some formidable security wards that she put in place. Eileen grinned slyly. The witch was good, and clever, but not clever enough.

The room was airy and bright, but almost as studious on the inside as Severus's dungeon quarters. She found a bottle of elf made wine, and unscrewed the top of it. It had the scent of the fine vintage of the high elves, and probably cost a pretty galleon to buy it. Well, too bad, she had a job to do and she would do it, even though it was a shame to waste good alcohol on a scheme like this.

She poured in the whole amount, and screwed the top of it. She placed it back on the shelf. Hopefully, Hermione would drink it, and fall into her deathlike sleep, and not some stupid house elf instead. But she couldn't think of that now, she had to get out of here, and fast before the witch knew about the tripped wards. She almost made her way out of the room when a hex hit her, and hives broke out on her face.

Eileen screamed, and ran out of the room, not bothering to leave the door closed all the way. She went immediately to the hospital wing, and she got patched up by Poppy Pomfrey, but a hexed sign of guilty was marked across the old librarian's forehead, and she would bear it for a very long time, indeed...


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione

As soon as the wards fell on my bedroom, I knew something was wrong, very wrong. But as I was in the middle of teaching a class, I couldn't very well just leave in the middle of the lesson. I got through it, and dismissed my class. I marched up to my classroom, and saw that my bedroom door was ajar. Shit.

I checked to make sure nothing was stolen, and nothing was. But I noticed that a curious potion had been left for me on my main coffee table. I picked it up, and sniffed it. Out of stupid curiosity, I drank just a sip of it. All of a sudden, my vision darkened, and I knew no more for a very long time, indeed...

🎭🎭🎭

Severus

He noticed the open door to Hermione's quarters before he saw her. She was sprawled face first on the rug of her living room, and he rolled her over. Her eyes were closed, and he checked her pulse. Nothing. He was about to let go of her wrist when he felt the faintest touch of her mind brush against his.

"Thank Merlin," He murmured, feeling a great relief wash over him. He saw that there was a spilled potion on the rug, and there was some still left in a vial.

He stoppered the lid of the potion vial, and put it in his pocket. He would get the ingredients analyzed. But in the meantime, he would ensure that Hermione was made comfortable so that she could recover from whatever poison she was given. He laid her down on her bed, and smoothed away her hair back from her face.

He kissed her forehead. "Don't go, my lioness. Please. Not when we both have so much to live for in this life," He murmured. "And when I find out who poisoned you, they will pay with their lives, I swear it."

He left her then, and located his twin brother after dinner that night. He relayed the story of what happened to Hermione, and as he expected, his brother wanted to do everything he could to help her. They spent the rest of the first night investigating the ingredients of the poison Hermione ingested.

They soon came to the same conclusion: that she had fallen under the poison of Sleeping Death, an exceedingly rare potion made from ground up belladonna and amortentia ingredients. Hermione only had three months to live. If her true love did not bind themselves to her, and kiss her, she would succumb to its effects, and die peacefully in her sleep. But death was a certainty, and the usual panacea of a Bezoar was not going to serve her well at all.

No, unless she could be saved within a three month period, his lioness would die, and he could not afford to lose her, not after everything they had shared together. _I love you, Hermione_ , he swore to her mentally. _I love you, and I will avenge you, I swear it_...


	29. Chapter 29

Julian

He couldn't believe that Hermione had been poisoned, and that his mother was still alive! All of his life, he had been told that his biological mother was dead. If he had known that she was capable of attempting to kill a loved one of his, he would have preferred that his mother remained in exile. Or dead, he was not all that picky about either outcome to be honest.

He felt anger well up against his mother, but a deep sadness for Hermione. He loved her, he knew it deep down in his heart of hearts. He held up her limp hand, and kissed it. Then, he noticed a mark on her right forearm he not not noticed in all the time he knew her: Mudblood was marked into her skin very deeply.

"Did you know that she had this?"

Severus gently turned her forearm over, and sighed, "She normally keeps this hidden with a disillusionment charm. But yes, I was already aware of this scar. She has others on her back. She received this one at the end of an enchanted blade Bellatrix LeStrange cut into her skin during her imprisonment in Malfoy Manor."

"She told me that she received scars, but--"

"Not to the degree of them," Severus cut in.

Julian nodded, wiping at his tears. "Yes, she is stronger than most people give her credit for."

"She's a survivor."  
"Yes, indeed."

Severus kissed her forehead, his face impassive as always, giving away nothing of his inner emotions. But as his brother, his twin, he knew that seeing Hermione in this forced sleeping state was disturbing him greatly.

They went to the Potions lab, and Severus poured through his stores of anti venoms, and went back to his quarters, and poured over his personal library, and exhaustive notes over the years going back to his school years in the 70's.

"Fuck," Severus muttered under his breath. "Fucking thorough bitch."

Julian looked over his brother's shoulder. "What's this about mind traveling, and forming a bond with the victim?"

Severus shook his head, chuckling. "It means that mother made this more than just some ridiculous Sleeping Beauty curse. I do not need to tell you that Dreamless Sleep is addicting and dangerous in high quanties, do I?"

Julian understood then. "I'm nowhere near the level of legilimens you are. I had to learn from books how to discipline my mind that way. It's not my gift."

Severus grinned slyly, raking his hands through his black hair. "Exactly. Which means you aren't her target, incidentally. I was born with the ability to be privy to every stupid notion that pops into every being psychic enough for me to hear them. I do not believe that mother foresaw us both becoming attached to Hermione Granger. What makes it worse is that I warned Hermione against her. I warned her!"

Julian moved to go hug his brother, but Severus shook his head. "No, don't touch me, brother. We have to see which ring of ours she will accept, after duelling inside of her mind."

"You mean one at a time?"  
"Yes."  
"Shit."  
"Precisely."

They formed a plan then, and went shopping for diamond rings. Severus rolled his eyes at Julian's choice of a yellow gold heart solitaire ring, but when he asked his brother about his choice, he simply revealed a white gold diamond ring that was intricate, and elegant with fine filigree detailing on it.

"She will prefer this one," Severus said confidently.

"And you know that how?"

"I just _know_ her, that is all you need to know," Severus smirked. "Now, let's go, we have a witch to save."

They apparated back to Hogwarts, but as they arrived back at Hermione's quarters, their mother was there, about to slit her throat....


	30. Chapter 30

Severus

" _Expelliarmus_!" Severus shouted, just as Madame Pince, who was in reality, Eileen Prince Snape, was about to stab Hermione Granger in the stomach.

The knife flew out of the older witch's hands, and on to the floor somewhere. She reached for her wand with a speed, surprising for her age. Julian flanked him, his wand pointed in their mother's face as well.

She smiled, but it did not reach her black eyes. "My sons. We meet at long last on these crossroads. Are we really going to let one mudblood witch come between blood, and duty to family?"

"You haven't been our mother in a very long time," Julian snarled. "And you did the one thing that we could never forgive you for, harming Hermione."

Eileen looked from one son to the other, and said, "But Julian...Severus...I'm your mother. You wouldn't dare choose this child over me, now would you?"

Severus moved behind her, and said coldly, "I chose her a long time ago. And you will not keep us apart like you did with me and Lily Evans."

Eileen's face hardened, and she said, "So be it."

Then the duel was on, both twin brothers fighting side by side as they always meant to. But Julian didn't guard himself as well as he should have, and he got hit with their mother's killing curse. He went flying, the green magic hitting him directly in the chest, knocking him backwards. At the sight of his twin brother falling, Severus shot out a wandless sectemsempra laced killing curse, and cast it, infusing all of his inner rage, and heartbreak into the curse.

His mother crashed into one of the walls of Hermione's sitting room, and did not get up. Blood poured from her mouth, and the curse truly sliced her into pieces.

"Incendio," Severus cast with his wand. Her body burned up quickly, and he ended the spell before the fire could spread.

He went to Julian, and fell to his knees. He held his brother's head in his lap and gave vent to his inner anguish. Julian's eyes were still open, and he gently closed them. He kissed his brother's forehead, sobbing as he had never done, not since he held Lily Evans Potter in his arms.

"I'm sorry, brother," Severus wept. "I'm so, so, sorry."

He rocked back and forth with Julian like a child with a beloved stuffed animal.

"Oh, good heavens!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed. "What...what happened here?"

Severus wiped at his eyes. "My mother is what happened," He said, his voice a dull croak. "She damned near killed Hermione and myself. All to serve her own stupid, selfish needs."

She knelt by his side, and saw he was holding his twin in his arms. "Oh, Severus. I'm so sorry. Julian is dead, isn't he?"

Severus could only nod his head. "I see. And where is Hermione?"

He pointed to the bedroom, and Hermione beyond. "She was poisoned by my mother. She meant to kill her, just as she poisoned Lily Evans's mind against me."

Minerva held him close, and he sobbed anew. He felt his grief threaten to overwhelm him, because it was only when he was gone that he realized just how much Julian meant to him. He felt like he had failed in her brotherly duties to protect his other half, his identical twin. They came into this world together, it was only fitting that they live in the same world together.

It wasn't fair! None of this was fair! _Get up! Get up, and be a godsdamned man. Be there for your future wife. For the family you will have with her!_ He chastised himself sharply.

He stood up, and went to Hermione. He sat by Hermione's side, and Minerva followed him inside the bedroom. Severus kissed her hand.

"What is wrong with her?"  
"Endless Sleep Curse."

"Well, you know that you have to bind yourself to her to break it," McGonagall said, running her wand over Hermione. "She seems to be in good health, besides the poison she drank."

"Yes, I am worried about that," Severus confessed. "But I have to ask if you have a timeturner."

Minerva seemed to take his meaning right away. "Yes, but do you really think that you can save your brother?"

A look of determination flashed across the dour Potions Master's face. "I refuse to fail again in protecting my twin, Minerva. But first, I have a witch to rescue first."

He took out his ring, and slipped it on Hermione's ring finger. "Come back to me, lioness. Please, I can't bear to lose you, my love."

He pressed his lips to hers, and a warmth spread through her body. Color jumped back into her cheeks, and her eyes fluttered open.

"S-Severus? What am I doing in my room? I had classes to teach," She said, confused.

Severus smiled, kissing her again. He explained what happened, and Hermione began to tear up, but her eyes looked determined. "I will help you take that twisted bitch out, Severus. I can't believe that your own mother poured such poison in Lily Potter's ear, and that she tried to kill me."

Severus caressed her cheek. "Come back with me. I won't lose my brother twice. Once was enough."

Hermione sat up slowly. She got up on shaky legs, and she stood up. She stumbled into his arms. He caught her, and she giggled.

"Oops," She smiled happily. "Sorry. This ring is gorgeous, by the way."

Severus lifted her hand to his lips. "It suits you, love, but you didn't exactly say yes or no to my proposal."

She socked him in his arm. "Yes, you git. Someone has to keep your sexy ass in line."

Severus kissed her softly. "And someone has to be able to silence that know it all mouth of yours."

They shared a laugh over that. But the joy was soon overshadowed by Hermione seeing Julian's dead body. She knelt on the floor, and kissed his lips.

"I will see you soon, Julian, dear," Hermione whispered. She stood, and saw McGonagall in the room.

The two witches hugged. "I'm sorry that you had to see us like that."

The older witch chuckled. "It's alright, dear. I think it's high time that Severus has a witch to straighten him out."

"It's a hard job but someone has to do it," Hermione joked.

"Agreed," McGonagall took out her time turner from within her robes. "Good luck, you two. I wish you both the best."

Hermione slipped the timeturner over her head, and expanded the necklace to include Severus. He flipped the rings back two hours. The time revolved around them, and when they crept up to Hermione's quarters, they killed Eileen Snape, and Severus got Julian to safety...


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione

Five Years Later...

For my wedding to Severus, I wanted things to be very low key, and without much fuss made of things. Julian was, of course, made Best Man, and my friends showed up. The teachers of Hogwarts were our only other guests, and Rose looked very pretty in her dark green flower girl dress. She tossed the red rose petals from her little basket neatly, not haphazardly like another child would do.

Severus and I waited until Rose was five so that she would be able to attend without fussing too much, and we became so consumed by work that we didn't want to rush into having another child. But I wanted to try again, I could feel it in my bones that I wanted to try right away during our honeymoon.

I chose a simple off the shoulder ivory gown that was open in the back, but had a rather modest train, and a simple veil to cover up my wavy hair. Lucius Malfoy escorted me to the golden doors of the Great Hall.

"You know, you could always just apparate out of here," He teased. "And claim you had cold feet."

I laughed. "Not a chance, I'm ready. After having my future mother in law almost killing me, I think I am very well prepared for the rigors of married life, Lucius."

He feigned a pout. "Aw, too bad, and here I was going to ask you out to coffee."

"No, thank you," I declined politely. "But I hear that my friend Ginny is available since Harry came out of the broom closet, and is dating Ron Weasely."

Lucius winked at me. "I may just do that, thank you for that suggestion. Still, no coffee?"

I shrugged. "Only with my daughter as a chaperone. No funny business, Mister."

Lucius held up his hands innocently. "Hey, you're going to be family soon, so no, of course not that. Seriously though, I'm glad that it's you marrying Severus, you two are made for each other."

"Thank you, Lucius."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes."

The golden doors to the Great Hall opened, and of course, all of the students from my year showed up, and cheered me on as I walked down the aisle set up for the ceremony. The twin Snape brothers stood there underneath a flowery pagoda, and Kingsley Shacklebolt was in the role of the officiant.

He smiled at me. " _Sonorus_ ," He cast with his wand. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the binding of this witch and wizard in the most sacred of bonds: marriage. I could wax eloquent about how long it took to get here for this couple, but that would simply be overstating things."

Kingsley took his wand away from his throat. "Will you two clasp arms?"

Severus turned to me, and Rose brought forward two silk ribbons: an emerald green ribbon, and a red one. "Thank you, dear," Kingsley said kindly to my daughter.

"I'm not your dear, but I'll settle for you calling me, Rose," My daughter retorted.

Severus smirked, and I chuckled. I tousled her hair before she went to sit next to Professor McGonagall, her Nana, as she called her.

"Sorry, Minister," I apologized. "Rose is a bit outspoken."

Kingsley chuckled, "Of course she is, she has you two for parents. Hold each other's arms, if you please. With these two ribbons, these symbolize not just your school House colors, but also the two of you becoming one."

He bound each of our arms, and a circle of magic, similar to an Unbreakable Vow, encircled our arms. "Now, look upon your partner, and say your vows to one another."

Severus looked nervous, so I went first. "Severus, how can I overstate how much I cannot believe that I am standing here across from you, binding myself to you? How much I have thought of you fondly over the years, even when I shouldn't think of my teacher in the ways I did? There are no words for it. Instead, I will just say what is in my heart instead of what I had planned to say beforehand.

"I vow to be yours in good times and bad, and always be your safe haven when your demons threaten to overwhelm you. To be your truest companion on this road we call life, and to love you for life. I love you so much, Severus, words cannot express just how much..." I trailed off, tears streaking down my cheeks.

Severus cleared his throat. "Wow, I have a tough act to follow. I am not a bloody poet, you know that. I do not have my twin's gift for that. But I will certainly try.

"I never thought to find a witch to look past this cold facade that I present to the world out of necessity. I know that it is naught but an excuse for my past callous behavior towards you, Hermione. But I vow to prove myself worthy of your tender regard of me in every way that I can. I vow to be yours in every conceivable way, and show you that you are loved in every which way. I love you, Hermione, always."

The Minister of Magic untied the ribbons, and asked formally, "Do you have wedding rings?"

Julian stepped forward. "Yep, I've got them right here."

A look of sadness passed over his face as he handed the black ring boxes to the Minister of Magic. He went back to his usual spot as the Best Man.

"With this ring I thee wed," Severus said softly, sliding my wedding band on my ring finger, and placing a kiss on my fingers.

I wiped at my tears delicately with a handkerchief, and slipped Severus's wedding band on his ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," I repeated, kissing his fingers.

Kingsley said happily, "By the authority invested in me as the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"I don't need your permission for that," Severus drawled, and drew me in close. He stared into my eyes, and lowered his lips to mine. Our lips touched, and grew deep as our tongues slid over each other. We kissed that way for a few minutes before we reluctantly pulled away from each other.

The entire Great Hall erupted into thunderous applause, and some of the Slytherin students cheered, "You get it, Professor Snape!"

We walked down the aisle as we went outside where the reception was to be held. The dinner feast was lavish, and the dancing even more so. I had a great time, but still, it was more ornate than I was wanting originally.

"You don't like all of this pomp and circumstance either," Severus said, twirling me, as I danced my fourth dance with him.

"No, but leave it to Minerva to invite my entire class year to the wedding," I grumbled. "It was still a beautiful ceremony."

Severus shook his head. "How can it be more beautiful than the witch in my arms?"

I blushed. "Thank you. I don't know, I have never thought of myself in that way, not since you and Julian pointed it out to me."

Severus frowned. "You chose me."

"I don't regret that," I assured him. "I will never regret that, but he does love me still. He probably always will."

We swayed with the music as it died down. "Of course he will, but he also understands that if he tries anything, I won't hesitate to use my wand on him."

I kissed him lightly. "Hush, Severus. We're all family here, and Rose would be devastated to lose her Uncle. I was actually hoping that we might...I don't know, try for more?"

Severus looked pleased. "Are you sure? We will be busy with classes next term."

I nodded. "I'm sure. Please, Severus, it's been five years since Rose. I think it's time for another child."

"Or two?"  
"Maybe," I winked.  
He winked back. "We'll see."

The dance ended, and we greeted our guests, and said goodbye to them. But as Julian was about to leave for his own quarters, I said to Severus, "I need to talk to him. Will you wait for me?"

Severus nodded. "Of course, lioness. I will be waiting."

I nodded, and followed Julian. He went to the main courtyard, and I found him sitting by one of the boar fountains.

"Madame Snape," He greeted. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"We need to talk."  
"I'm all ears..."


	32. Chapter 32

Julian

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, fighting the sudden urge to get snarky like his twin brother was likely to do more often than not.

"Are you okay?...With today, I mean?" Hermione asked earnestly.

He wanted to lie to her, to tell her that he was perfectly fine with the witch he loved choosing his brother over him. But he just couldn't, he was sick of living a lie any more.

"No, I'm not," He confessed, taking her hand in his. "It breaks my heart to see you with him, and that we will never be like that again. I'm not asking you to choose me, sister. I'm just saying that I will always love you."

He moved to kiss her, but she shook her head. "I know you love me, Julian. A part of me will always care for you as well, but I gave my heart to Severus a long time ago. Can you not understand that?"

Julian nodded. "I do, I really do. Which is why I think that I want to transfer to Ilivermorny as their DADA teacher."

"Running from your family won't make the pain any less for you," Hermione reasoned. "And if you moved to America, it would crush Rose. She loves you dearly, Julian, as her Uncle."

But his mind was already made up. "I will visit, Hermione. But right now, I need to be away from you, and not think of you as I used to."

She nodded, understanding. "I understand. Have you told Severus?"

"Yes," He said truthfully. They had discussed it at length while they were getting ready for the wedding this morning. "Severus agreed with me in that I needed some space to sort out my feelings. I'm only telling you this, because I will be leaving for Salem in the morning."

Julian pressed his lips to hers, and realized that he felt affection for Hermione, but not the passion he did before. "Goodbye, kitten. You will always be the one that got away. Congratulations on your marriage, Severus is damned lucky to have you. If he treats you as less than a Queen then I will happily kick his ass, you hear me?"

Hermione laughed. "I will let you know after Lucius Malfoy beats him to a pulp. Oh, Harry Potter too."

"Isn't he that gay friend of yours?"

"I'm pretty sure he's bi, but he insists it's only wizards for him from here on out," Hermione corrected. "That's not the point, my point _is_ is that you will have quite the line to wade through if you want to beat Severus's ass if he treats me badly."

Julian laughed at that. "Okay, you've got me there. I know that you are in good hands then. Will you tell Rose that I love her?"

Hermione hugged him. "Of course. Goodbye, Julian."

"Goodbye, Hermione..."

✨✨✨

Julian and I parted then, and it really did feel like a farewell, rather than a goodbye. But as I went to the dungeons to my shared quarters with Severus, I explained about what happened with Julian.

"Are you okay with him leaving?"

"Not necessarily, because of Rose," I answered. "She will miss him terribly."

Severus drew me into his arms. "I know, but it is his decision. We cannot police his life. Rose will get over it, I'm sure."

I kissed him softly. "I hope so. Come, let's go to bed. I am absolutely beat after today."

We undressed each other, and Severus massaged my shoulders and back. We soon were kissing passionately as our bodies came together. Our bodies moved with a perfect synchronicity that spoke volumes about the deep love that we felt for each other in our heart of hearts.

When we were done making love, we collapsed on to the now trashed bed, sweaty and exhausted from our earlier antics.

"That was lovely," I said, kissing a few scars on his chest.

Severus pulled me into his arms, spooning me from behind, and covering us both with the covers. "It was, but only because we are together as we should have always been," He agreed, yawning.

"Did you want to get up to get cleaned up, or lay here?" I asked.

Severus kissed my temple. "No, I'm staying right here. We can clean up when we get up in the morning for the cruise."

I kissed him softly. "Fine. But no friskiness, Mister. I don't want to have to put up more silencing charms to keep Rose from finding out about sex way earlier than she should."

Severus nibbled on my earlobe playfully. "Duly noted. Good night, lioness."

"Good night, my Prince."

The lights in our bedroom turned off, and we slept nestled in each other's arms. In the middle of the night, Severus had one of his old nightmares, a childhood abuse dream, and I had to soothe him back to sleep. But when I got him settled to sleep again, we slept peacefully the rest of the night again...


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione

Eleven Years Later...

During my Carribbean honeymoon with Severus, I became pregnant with my twins Castor and Prospero. They looked like me for the most part, but their hair was almost so dark it could pass for black in certain lighting. It was their first year at Hogwarts, and Rose was in her sixth year as a proud Ravenclaw.

Julian walked by my side, his hand on a snake headed cane that resembled Lucius Malfoy's. Last year, he suffered a life threatening motorcycle accident where he almost died. Now, he walked with a subtle limp that required him to use a cane to move properly.

Severus was reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts, so I knew that he would watch over the kids carefully. Julian looked over to me, and asked, "You doing okay, sissy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, rubbing my rounded belly. "Jaden is kicking again. I had really wanted to go with on the train, but you know how protective my husband can get."

Julian laughed. "Heck yeah, I do. Let's get these kids on board so we can try out that smoothie bar on Sharpes Ferry that the no maj's won't shut up about."

I rolled my eyes at that. No matter how many times I corrected him on the proper slang term in England, he chose to use the American term for muggles.

"You're really forgoing coffee for my sake?" I teased. "Won't you like have serious withdrawals?"

"No more than you."  
"You've got me there."

Rose came running back from her friends. "Mum, Uncle, aren't you going to wish me luck? I'm going to try out for drama club?"

Julian brightened up at that. "Congrats, Rosie cat. You'll do fine, I'm sure. What's the play this year?"

"Macbeth."

"Cool! Break a leg," He said, hugging Rose tight. He also tapped the end of her nose, just like when she was a kid. "And be the ruthless Lady Macbeth I know you can be."

Rose winked, her smile wicked. "Oh, I will, thanks. Bye, mum. Bye, Jaden."

"You know that's extremely eccentric, you talking to mother's belly?" Prospero asked, his expression like Severus's, cold and impressive. "Our brother cannot hear you."

"Oh, hush, man," Castor chided. "What are you the baby police?"

"No, I am merely questioning our _old_ sister's sanity," Prospero continued. "Just as I question your insistence on wearing Converses to Hogwarts. Uncle Lucius says that you should dress for the job that you want, not like a filthy vagrant."

Both Rose and Castor sneered at Prospero. "Okay, let's have no bloodshed here, kids," Julian said in his firm teacher voice. "I won't hesitate stunning all of you, and dragging your asses on to this train if it comes to that. Now, apologize to each other. Now."

Each kid apologized grudgingly. I gave each of my children their hugs, and as they boarded the train, they waved to us on the train platform.

When the Hogwarts Express left the train station, Julian asked, "So, how about that smoothie?"

I smiled at him. "That's the best idea I have heard all day."

We walked hand in hand through the portal to the muggle part of Kings Cross Station. We had lunch and smoothies like old friends, and any passerby would not know that we were former lovers, or that once upon a time, we were as close as a witch and wizard can get in love, and in life itself.

But as time went on, we truly did become the best of friends. Later on, after my son Jaden was born, and later Heather, Julian was there for me, just as Severus was, through the good times and bad; my truest companions down this path we all call life...

The End


End file.
